Mega Man Star Force: The Dark Order
by HollowKU
Summary: Sequel to Mega Man Star Force: The Feelings. A strange being revived Shade Stelar to use him for his own purposes. Can Geo and the others handle this new threat that calls himself The Dark Order? GeoXSonia fic. CHAPTER 8 IS HERE!
1. The Reunion

**Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU reported for the inauguration ****of Mega Man Star Force: The Dark Order! Yahoo!!! And this fic it's going to be the second part of Mega Man Star Force: The Feelings! So, if you liked the previous fic, you better read this one, too! Now it's time for Geo and Sonia to make their return after beating Shade one year ago (in the fic), but a new threat had appeared, so it's the return of the Blue Bomber! If you want to read this fic, I recommended you to first read his antecessor, Mega Man Star Force: The Feelings, so you can understand, but if you have read it, there's no problem in reading this fic. This is the page for Mega Man Star Force: The Feelings:**

**.net/s/5273508/1/Mega_Man_Star_Force_The_Feelings**

**Oh and also, there's going to be like an author's space at the final part of each chapter. That's an idea that I think that would be great for you so, for no more **

**Now with the fic...**

**HollowKU presents…**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Dark Order**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

One year had passed since Shade Stelar AKA Dark Mega Man was killed by Geo Stelar AKA Mega Man. And also one year had passed since Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm are a couple. Also, Ace and Queen Tia had their own relationship. As for Jack, he still loves to play Poker with some guys he knows. As for Solo, he's still not admitting that he wants friends or to want to believe in bonds, but he's a little kinder than before. Everyone has a peaceful life.

AT GEO'S HOUSE...

Geo and his friends planed to go to the Spica Mall for some reunion. Since Geo is Sonia's boyfriend, he had to take Sonia with him. Or at least to invite her to go together. Geo was in his bedroom, trying to look good when he have to go to the reunion.

"Hey kid, why are you putting all of that stuff?" Omega-Xis asked to his human partner.

"It's for be ready when we have to go to Sonia's house. I don't want that she thinks that I'm a dirty man" Geo said as he put cologne in his neck.

"Ahhh...this humans and their strange feelings. I said it long time ago and I say it again...only hearing the word "love" makes me sick" Omega-Xis said with disgust.

"Oh shut up, Mega! You said that because you didn't fall in love before!" Geo said as Omega-Xis just shut up because he didn't have any arguments to reclaim him.

Ten minutes later...

"Okay, now I'm ready. Come on, Mega! Let's go to Sonia's house!" Geo said as he grabbed his new type of Hunter-VG and run to the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" he yelled.

"Goodbye honey! Be careful!" Hope said to Geo.

"Good luck with your girlfriend, Geo!" Kelvin said.

"Okay dad!" Geo said with a red face because of the embarrassment.

Then Geo closed the door, leaving Hope and Kelvin at home...

"Hehehe! The kid has grown a lot! Now he has a girlfriend!" Kelvin said with a smile.

"You're right, honey. I think that since he met Omega-Xis, his life changed radically. And also changed when he met Sonia for the first time" Hope said.

AT SONIA'S HOUSE

"Sonia! Hurry up! Geo's coming this way!" The EM partner of Sonia, Lyra said.

"Okay, Lyra! I'm almost finishing!" Sonia said.

Then the bell rang...

"Sonia! It's Geo! Hurry up!" Lyra said.

"Okay! I finish!" Sonia said as he ran to the door.

Then Sonia opened the door, seeing Geo with a blue jacket, a black jean but still with the Visualizer in his head and with his spiky hair.

"Hi Geo!" Sonia said kissing him at his cheek.

"Wow..." Geo said very impressed.

Sonia had a pink dress, with some black gloves in his hands. Her new Hunter-VG was in her wrist, and she had some glasses in her head, trying to imitate Geo's style.

"What are you looking at?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you look really beautiful" Geo said.

"Thanks for the compliment" Sonia said kissing him in the lips.

"You're welcome" Geo said.

"So, shall we go to Spica Mall?" Sonia asked.

"Sure! We can take the Wave Road" Geo said as he yelled. "TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN" he said as he fused with Omega-Xis to form the powerful Mega Man!

"Okay. It's my turn!" Sonia said as he yelled. "TRANS CODE: HARP NOTE" she said as she fused with Lyra to become Harp Note!

"Okay, we should move now" Mega Man said as he jumped to the Wave Road.

"Okay! Let's go!" Harp Note yelled as he jumped to the Wave Road.

Now with them both in the Wave Road, they dashed through it for a while. They were looking at many times. When they get to a certain point, Mega Man stopped...

"Hey Geo! Why you stopped moving?" Harp Note asked worried because she looked at Mega Man's face.

"Can we Trans Out here and walk for a while?" Mega Man asked a little depressed.

"Sure. Why not?" Harp Note said as she, with Mega Man, Trans Out.

When they Trans Out, they appeared in a street which was with a lot of people, walking in their own ways. Geo was looking at the buildings at the street. He was sad. Then he walked to a certain point. Sonia saw it and she recognized that street...

"Geo, this street is where..." Sonia said shocked.

"Yes. This street is where I killed Shade..." Geo said.

Shade Stelar was Geo's brother. Shade always wanted to have a fight with Geo. That battle was the last for him. Because of his evil nature, he attempted to kill Sonia, but he paid with the death because of that. Geo felt horrible only thinking that he killed Shade. He was a human being, and his brother. Sonia looked at him, and said...

"Don't worry Geo. Like I said to you at that time, there wasn't another option. You spared his life, and he used it against you. If you didn't kill him at that time, I wouldn't be here. With you"

"Thanks, Sonia. You're the best. I feel much better now" Geo said now with a smile.

"Okay. AKKKK! Look at the hour!! Now we need to go to Spica Mall, before Luna gets mad at us!!" Sonia said as he EMWC to Harp Note and jumped to the Wave Road.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Geo said as he EMWC to Mega Man and jumped to the Wave Road, now heading to Spica Mall.

AT SPICA MALL...

Ace and the others arrived at the time that they planned. They were waiting for the two lovers. Jack was bored, so he decided to play Poker with Pat. Luna was very furious so Bud tried to calm her. Solo decided to walk for a while. Alone of course. Ace and Queen Tia where at the Snack Store, buying some Mega Snacks for Ace. Finally, Luna exploded because of the rage...

"THOSE TWO!!! THEY'RE GOING TO PAY WHEN THEY GET HERE!!! GRRRRR!!!" Luna, the school president yelled very mad.

"Prez, try to calm down, Maybe they had to do something before they get here" Bud said nervously.

"Hehehe. Geo's going to be in trouble if he delays more to get here" Pat, the one with the double personality said.

"By the way, continue playing! I want to get all your Zenny!" Jack, the former member of Dealer said pointing at the great amount of Zenny that Pat bet.

"Don't count on it, Jack! I'm going to win!" Pat said as he continued playing with Jack.

"Waiting for a lot of time caused me hungry. Time for some Mega Snacks!" Ace, the Zero Satella Police member said as he ate his favorite food.

"Ace..." Acid, Ace's Wizard and Queen Tia, the second former member of Dealer said in unison.

"Did Geo and Sonia arrive?" The Murian known as Solo said returning from his long walk.

"Not yet. Wait! There they are!" Bud yelled pointing at the floor, where Mega Man and Harp Note appeared as they Trans Out.

"Hi guys! Long time no see!" Geo yelled greeting his friends...and Solo.

"GEO, YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!" Luna yelled at Geo.

"Sorry, Prez. We delayed in some place. Sonia and I had to do something first" Geo said nervously.

"Okay. Now that all are here, it's time for fun!!" Jack said grabbing his Poker cards and the Zenny that Pat bet.

"YEAHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone yelled. "...Whatever" Solo said.

Since the Spica Mall opened an amusement park, they spent all the day there. They enter to the Roller Coaster and they spent great time at it. Then they enter to the Horror House...

"Geo, I'm scared..." Sonia said grabbing Geo's hand.

"Don't worry Sonia. I'm with....AHHHHH!!!!!" Geo screamed when a bone hand appeared in his shoulder.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Everyone laughed except Solo.

"Hmph...What a pathetic place. Nothing in this place can scare me... I'm going to walk for a while. See you" Solo said trying to get out from the Horror House.

"What a funny boy..." Jack said sarcastically.

"Yeahh, but I think that he changed a bit. Before the Meteor G incident, he was really a jerk" Geo said as he continued walking at the Horror House with his friends.

They stayed at the Spica Mall until night. When it got to a certain hour, everyone decided to leave...

"Well, it's getting late. See you Geo!" Ace said as he grabbed Queen Tia and walked to the entrance gate.

"Good bye Geo! See you later!" Both Jack and Pat said as they took their own ways.

"Since everyone has left, now I can go. Goodbye. I'm still waiting for our rematch, Geo" Solo said as he EMWC to Rogue and vanished.

"Well, do you want to go?" Geo asked to Sonia.

"Sure. It's getting late and it seems that is going to rain soon" Sonia said as he walked to the entrance, holding Geo's hand.

AT ECHO RIDGE (SONIA'S HOUSE)...

"Well, I have to go now. See you beautiful..." Geo said as he kissed Sonia.

"Okay. Ohhh, and before forget it, tomorrow I'm going to sing at the WBG Studios. Here is your pass" Sonia said as she gave Geo the concert ticket.

"Thanks, Sonia. See you tomorrow!" Geo yelled as he run to his house.

"See you Geo!" Sonia yelled as she closed her house's door.

After leaving Sonia at her house, Geo got to his house and greet his family. Then he went to his bed and changed his clothes to pajamas. Then he said Good Night to Omega-Xis and he tried to sleep. But he can't. He was thinking in Shade....

"I wonder what Shade is doing right now...maybe causing havoc at the Hell" Geo said joking as he closed his eyes and finally got asleep.

Not far from Echo Ridge, the tomb of Shade was covered by the purple flowers and by water caused by the rain. Then began a thunderstorm. Every thunder was really noisy. But then, a giant thunder hit the floor, near where Shade's body was buried. When that thunder disappeared, a strange being, covered by a cloak was looking at the tomb...

"So, the great Shade was killed by his own brother. Don't worry. I'll give you a second chance for revenge" The strange being said as he pointed his hand at the tomb.

A weird energy hit the tomb, causing some smoke. When the smoke dissipated, a hand left from the earth. Then the hand started to dig and finally, revealing that the hand was from Shade...

"Now, I will give you the title..." The strange being couldn't finish because he was interrupted.

"Whatever...okay let's going to clear this. I'm really grateful that you revived me, but I have more important things to do. So, see you weird...ARGHHHHHH!!!!!" Shade yelled in pain as he touched his chest.

"I gave you life, so I can quit it from you when I want" The strange being said as he increased the pain of Shade.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN!" Shade yelled as the pain stopped. "You bastard..." he finished.

"Okay. Now you understand that you're under my control. I will give you some task that you have to clear. When you finish all of them, then we're going to be complete, and form...The Dark Order..." The strange being said.

"...The Dark...Order?!" Shade asked.

The strange being didn't reply to him. He only vanished and Shade EMWC to the evil Dark Mega Man, and followed him to where he was going. Not far from that place, another strange guy and his Wizard, sensed the EM Waves of Shade...

"RAWRRRRR!!! Finally we found him!" The strange Wizard roared.

"...Shade, you're going to pay what you had done to me..." The strange guy said with some anger.

**Next...**

**Chapter 2: The Return of The Dark**

**This was Chapter 1! Hope you liked it. Please review my fic so I can have more reasons to continue with this fic. See you in Chapter 2! Good Bye!**


	2. The Return of The Dark

**HollowKU: Hi FanFiction Members! I'm HollowKU ready for the second chapter of my second fic!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**HollowKU: Thanks, thanks! Well, we have invited people in the studio! Come in! Geo and Sonia!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**Geo: Thank you all! Well, thanks for HollowKU for invite us here.**

**Sonia: Yeah! Thanks HollowKU!**

**HollowKU: No problem guys, but the reason that I invited both of you here is because that you are going to participate in the new Author's Space!**

**Geo: So we're going to talk about the chapters and our opinions right?**

**HollowKU: Yeahh! Like that! So claps for our new staff members!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**Sonia: Hey HollowKU, do you know that it's getting late for the fic?**

**HollowKU: Ohhh you're right! Well, thanks for coming! And for no more interruptions…**

**Everyone: Now with the fic!**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Dark Order**

**Chapter 2: The Return of The Evil**

It's morning. Geo was sleeping at his bed, really tired because of the day he spent with his friends. For his bad luck, someone woke up before him and with no doubted, he started to bother Geo...

"Hey Geo...Wake up" Omega-Xis said.

"Five more minutes, Mom..." Geo said still sleeping.

"Geo...Wake up!!!" Omega-Xis yelled.

"Please Mega, I'm very tired, so please leave me in peace" Geo said with his eyes still closed.

As Omega-Xis didn't get to make Geo to wake up, he started to think in a good plan to get him out of the bed. He thought it for many time, and then, an idea got to his head. Then he laughed a little and said to the tired Geo...

"Hey Geo, Sonia's here..." Omega-Xis said.

When Geo heard that, he automatically got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. His girlfriend couldn't see him in pajamas. Then he closed the door. Inside the bathroom he could hear the laugh of Omega-Xis. He realized that Sonia wasn't there. It was another of the jokes of his Wizard...

"Mega! How you could make a joke that Sonia's here?! You scared me!!!" Geo yelled as he got out from the bathroom.

"It's your fault, kid. You didn't want to wake up, so for the next time only I have to say the word "Sonia" and you will run like a freak!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Omega-Xis laughed.

"Shut up! But...talking about Sonia..." Geo said as he went to his desk and grabbed some tickets. "Sonia invited us to her concert at the WBG Studios" he finished.

"It's nice to have a girlfriend that is at the same time one of the most famous pop star singers, right Geo?" Omega-Xis asked with an evil grin.

"Hey! I really love her! I don't use her as an object! But is good that she invited us to her concert. The tickets say that the concert is at the afternoon, so we must be prepared after it" Geo said.

"Okay, but you first need to take a shower and talk to your parents about this" Omega-Xis replied.

"You're right" Geo said as he grabbed a towel and enter to the bathroom.

After some minutes, Geo finished to take a shower. Then he changed and put his clothes, ready for breakfast. He grabbed his Hunter-VG and went downstairs, where their parents were...

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Geo greeted his parents.

"Good morning, honey!" Hope said to her son.

"Good morning, son! Did you sleep well?" Kelvin said as he grabbed his cup with coffee.

"Yes, it was fine. By the way, are you going to do something today?" Geo asked.

"Nothing at all. Why?" The both asked.

"Because Sonia's going to have a concert at the WBG Studios and she invited us" Geo said as he drew the tickets.

"Sure! It's going to be funny to see your girlfriend singing!" Kelvin joked.

"Okay dad...So we need to be ready before the concert starts" Geo said.

"Don't problem, honey! But first, you need to eat your breakfast" Hope said.

"Okay mom!" Geo said as he sat at the chair waiting for his breakfast.

After he ate, he started to prepare all his stuff before the concert. When he finished, he called Sonia to confirm his presence. When she answered, he could see that she was already at the studio...

"Hey Sonia!" Geo said.

"Hi Geo! So, are you going to come here, right?" Sonia asked.

"Of course! My parents are going to go, too!" Geo replied.

"That's fine! Oh, and also I invited the others, too!" Sonia said as she noticed that someone was near from her. "Hey Belle, can you come for a second?" she said to her partner.

"Sure!" Belle replied.

Then Belle appeared at the screen, near to Sonia...

"Hi Belle! It's been a while since I saw you!" Geo said.

"Oh, hi Geo! Yeah it's been a while, and a year since you and Sonia are a couple! Hehehe!" Belle laughed a little.

"Hehehe, that's right. It's been a year since that and a year since..." Geo stopped talking.

"Oh, do you mean Shade? Sorry about that. I didn't want to remember that incident..." Belle apologized.

"Oh, don't worry! It was my fault. By the way, I'm happy that I see you again" Geo said to Belle.

"Yeah, I'm happy, too! Well Geo, Sonia and I have to prepare all the things for her concert, so goodbye!" Belle said.

"That's right! See you Geo!" Sonia said as the communication was cut.

"Hey kid, are you still thinking in Shade?" Omega-Xis said from Geo's Hunter.

"I don't know but I have the bad feeling about something, and I think that Shade have something to do with it" Geo said.

"Are you insane? Shade is dead. There are no probabilities that he's going to cause havoc again" Omega-Xis replied to his human partner.

"Maybe you're right, but for being sure, I need to visit his tomb once more" Geo said as he ran to the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to do something before going to WBG Studios. Take the tickets that I left you at my room. See you!" he finished as he closed the door.

"I wonder where he's going..." Kelvin thought.

AT SOME PLACE AT SPACE...

Two beings were talking about their plans in a special room. One was the leader and the other was the servant. They were nothing else than Shade, who had new clothes that are similar to Geo's and the mysterious being that revived him...

"Hey weird! Can we do something else than talking about the plans? I'm bored!! I want to crush Geo NOW!!!!" Shade yelled.

"Be patient, Shade. Now I will give you your first assignment" The mysterious being said.

"BORED!!!! I WANT ACTION!!!!" Shade yelled, but he started to feel some pain in his chest. "Okay, okay, I will be patient. So, what is the first assignment?" he asked.

"First, you need to bring me the DNA of Sonia Strumm. Maybe you can get it from her hair" The mysterious being said.

"Easy task! I want more!" Shade said to the mysterious being.

"Don't worry. I know that your brother and Sonia Strumm are a couple, so if you get her, definitively he's going to rescue her, so you're not going to be bored. And take this; because I'm sure that the other WAZA's warriors are going to be present" The mysterious being said as he gave Shade a mysterious object.

"Hehehehe! Okay, I'm on my way!" Shade said as he grabbed his Hunter-VG and yelled. "EM Wave Change! Shade Stelar! On the Air!" he finished as he transformed into the evil Dark Mega Man and he vanished.

"If Shade succeeds at this, part of The Dark Order would be completed..." The mysterious being said to himself.

AT THE WBG STUDIOS (CONCERT TIME)...

Everyone was really excited with the concert. Geo's friends, Solo and parents already arrived to the studio, but Geo was still missing...

**(A/N: WHAT THE HELL?!**** SOLO WAS INVITED, TOO?! APOCALYPSIS!!!! XD)**

"THAT'S INCREADIBLE!!! GEO'S LATE FOR SONIA'S CONCERT!!! GRRRRR!!!!" Luna yelled.

"It's okay, Luna. Maybe Geo had to do something before coming here, and he's taking his time" Hope said trying to calm down Luna.

"Okay, Ms. Stelar. By the way, the concert's going to start. Shall we enter?" Luna asked.

"YEAHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone yelled except Solo.

Everyone take their respective sits. Since they were with a number code, they sat in this order: First Geo (still gone), next to his sit were his parents, next to they were Ace, Queen Tia and Jack, then were Bud, Pat, Luna and Solo. After some time, the lights were turned off. When the electricity was turned on, Sonia appeared with her new guitar...

"Hi everybody!!! Are you ready for rock?!" Sonia yelled.

"YEAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"OKAY! THE FIRST SONG IS GOING TO BE "MY SHOOTING STAR"!!!!!" Sonia yelled.

"YAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay, here it..." Sonia was interrupted by another voice.

"...I don't think so" Someone said.

When Sonia heard that voice, her face turned into a shocked one. She recognized that voice very well. Then the lights were turned off. When the lights were turned on again, a person well known by the WAZA's warriors and by Sonia. Geo's parents saw him and for an instant they thought that it was Geo, because of the similar look. This guy was Shade Stelar...

"...IMPOSIBLE!!!!" Sonia yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL?! SHADE'S BACK?!" Jack yelled.

"...Hmph...That bastard never dies..." Solo said angry.

"BUT HOW?! GEO KILLED YOU!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sonia yelled to him. When Geo's parents heard that, they were more shocked.

"Hehehehe! It seems that you missed me. My master revived me and now we're The Dark Order! Thanks for your greetings, but now I need another thing from you, Sonia" Shade said as he grabbed his Hunter-VG and yelled "EM Wave Change! Shade Stelar! On The Air!"

"Everyone! Trans Code!" Ace yelled.

"TRANS CODE: ACID ACE"

"TRANS CODE: HARP NOTE"

"TRANS CODE: ROGUE"

"TRANS CODE: JACK CORVUS"

"TRANS CODE: GEMINI SPARK"

"TRANS CODE: TAURUS FIRE"

"TRANS CODE: QUEEN OPHIUCA"

When everyone transformed, they could see the last person they would fight again. Dark Mega Man was standing in front of them. He was with the same evil grin as ever...

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! NOW IF YOU WANT ME TO RETURN TO MY SLUMBER, YOU HAVE TO KILL ME LIKE GEO DID!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he materialized his Dark Sword.

"Be careful! His Dark Sword is his main weapon!" Acid Ace yelled.

"PREPAIR TO DIE!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he jumped and the fight started.

MEANWHILE AT SHADE'S TOMB...

Geo was really near where his brother's tomb was. He was tired because he walked all the way. Then he started to think if it was a good idea to go to Shade's tomb...

"Hey Omega-Xis! I'm really tired!" Geo yelled trying to calm himself because of the fatigue.

"It's your fault. Hey, why didn't you EMWC and head here via the Wave Road?" Omega-Xis asked.

"OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT A STUPID PERSON I AM!!!!" Geo yelled.

"Hahahaha! Finally you admitted it!" Omega-Xis laughed.

"Shut up Mega!" Geo yelled to his EM partner.

"Don't get mad at me! I was just joking!" Omega-Xis said.

When they arrived to the tomb, they were shocked when they saw that the tomb was empty, and the grave was threw some meters away...

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Omega-Xis asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone kidnapped the body or..." Geo said with a shocked face. He saw his brother's face in his head and then he grabbed his Hunter-VG.

"What are you doing, kid?!" Omega-Xis asked.

"We have to alert the others!!! I think that Shade..." Geo said as he received a communication from somebody.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" Geo asked to the communication.

"...Hehehehe! Nice to see you... brother" The strange person said as the image cleared and the strange voice was from Shade.

"...SHADE?!" Geo asked.

"The only and one!!!" Shade said with a smile.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! YOU MUST BE DEAD!!!!" Geo screamed.

"Hehehehe! I was revived by someone, and now I serve to him!" Shade said.

"Imposible!!!.........Wait a minute. Is that WBG Studio Concert Stage?!" Geo asked.

"That's right! I decided to see your girlfriend's concert, and from the first line!" Shade joked.

"YOU BASTARD!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SONIA?!" Geo yelled.

"Well, she's fine, and your friends and the other people are under my custody" Shade said as he put his Hunter-VG pointing Sonia, Geo's friends, his parents, and the rest of the people.

"SHADE!!! THIS IS ONLY BETWEEN US!!!" Geo yelled.

"Sorry, but I don't play games like you. If you want to rescue them, you can come here. Goodbye brother. I'm waiting for you..." Shade said as he cut the communication.

"SHADE!!!!" Geo screamed.

"So, kid. What are you going to do now?" Omega-Xis said as he materialized.

"...We've to go to the WBG Studios to save all" Geo said as he grabbed his Hunter and yelled.

"TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN"

Geo and Omega-Xis fused to form the powerful Mega Man!

"Okay Mega, let's go!" Mega Man said as he jumped to the Wave Road, heading where Sonia and the others were.

**Next...**

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Brothers**

**HollowKU: Hope you like Chapter 2. Please review and wait for Chapter 3.**

**Geo: ARE YOU INSANE, HOLLOWKU?! YOU REVIVED SHADE!!!!**

**HollowKU: Hey! This is MY fic! If you don't want, maybe I'm going to change the story, you will die and Shade stays with Sonia!**

**Geo:**** !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Sonia: To be honest, Shade is a little more handsome than Geo…**

**Geo: Hey! Okay, Okay. It's your fic. If you want to revive Shade, you are right...**

**HollowKU: Don't worry! I was kidding! HAHAHAHA!! Well see you at Chapter 3!**

**Everyone: See ya!**


	3. Meeting of Brothers

**HollowKU: Hi FanFiction Members! This is**** HollowKU ready for Chapter 3 of Mega Man Star Force: The Dark Order!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**Geo: Well guys, in the script that Hollow gave me says that this will be the chapter that me and my brother are going to fight, and........I don't know. I can't understand this, but it has to do with something new... maybe a new…**

**Sonia (****covering Geo's mouth): Hehehe… what my boyfriend tried to say is that this chapter is going to be really interesting... hehehe -_-U**.

**Holl****owKU: Thanks Sonia for the info! And Geo, you almost spoil the interesting part of this chapter! Because of that, you're going to receive only 200 Zennys in your pay! And the other 19,800 Zennys are going to be for Sonia and for me!**

**Geo: OH NO!!!! PLEASE!!!! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!**

**HollowKU: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! HEY SONIA DID YOU TOOK THAT PHOTO? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**Sonia: Yeahh! This picture's going to be at Internet very soon. HAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**HollowKU: Hehehe! Well, with no more stuff to talk about...**

**Everyone: Now with the fic!**

**Geo: ...My Zenny...**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Dark Order**

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Brothers**

Shade Stelar was sitting at a chair near the Concert Stage. He was playing with his Hunter, as he waited for his brother's arrival. Everyone was looking at him. How a pacific boy like him can transform into a completely insane warrior? Kelvin managed to take out the band that covered his mouth, and yelled.

"HEY YOU!!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE DEFEATED BY MY SON, IN THAT CASE SET ME FREE!!!! AND DON'T DARE TO USE THE SURNAME "STELAR"!!!!!" he yelled.

Then Kelvin noticed that Shade was already in front of him, looking at him with that crimson eyes. Then Shade smiled and replied.

"I don't want to fight you, father, so please, STAY CALM!!!!" he yelled.

"I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!!!" Kelvin yelled.

"Oh don't worry. Geo will explain all to you....right now" Shade said as a scream could be heard from outside the Studio.

"GA Battle Card! Impact Cannon!" Mega Man yelled as he materialized a cannon and shot to Shade, but he dodge the attack without EM Wave Change.

"Shade!" Mega Man yelled as he Trans Out.

"Hehehe! Nice to see you, brother..." Shade said to Geo. Kelvin heard this too, and he stayed shocked.

"Shade...I knew that you couldn't stay without doing some havoc for a time being...tell me where Sonia and the others are..." Geo said.

"They're right there..." Shade said pointing where the people were.

"MOM!!! DAD!!! SONIA!!!" Geo yelled.

"GEO!!!" Sonia and Kelvin yelled in unison.

"Shade...you bastard..." Geo said angry.

"By the way Geo, I think that you hadn't told our father about my existence..." Shade said.

"Geo...tell me that this copy of you...he's lying...right?" Kelvin said.

"Dad...I..." Geo said depressed.

"Hehehe! Now you have to admit it. YOU KILLED A HUMAN BEING!!! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Shade laughed like a psycho.

"...But technically, I didn't kill you, since you're here, and also, I made terrible mistakes at the past, but I did all that decisions because I knew that they were the best choice to make. I killed you by a specific reason, but our fate is written in a stone tablet. Now I must defeat you before you hurt someone" Geo said.

"What a speech...now that you finished, now we're going to have our rematch" Shade said.

"If you want a rematch, then you are going to have one..." Geo said as he grabbed his Hunter.

"Are you sure? The last time you won because of your new Finalized forms, but now that Noise is completely gone, your power means to me..." Shade said as he grabbed his Hunter.

"The only power that I need is the power of my bonds!" Geo said as he EMWC into Mega Man and charged his Mega Buster.

"Okay...prepare to suffer!" Shade said as he EMWC into Dark Mega Man and charged his Dark Buster.

Then both Buster's Charged attacks were unleashed, hitting each other and causing some smoke. Mega Man couldn't see anything, but he knew that his brother couldn't stay waiting and he was ready for the sword battle, so he...

"Battle Card! Break Sabre!" Mega Man yelled as a purple sword materialized in his left hand.

"HEY BROTHER!!!! UP HERE!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he materialized his Dark Sword. Mega Man noticed that and dodged the attack.

"You did that trick one year ago! I'm not going to fail at that again!" Mega Man yelled as he run where his brother was and they started to have a sword fight.

Everyone was looking at them. Their fighting style was the same, but with some little differences. Dark Mega Man's style was with mad sword slashes, but Mega Man's style was different. Mega Man became very powerful since his last fight with Shade, but Shade didn't waste his time at Hell. He fought many powerful warriors; even he fought Andromeda, Le Mu and Crimson Dragon. Mega Man's Break Sabre vanished and his brother was waiting for his next move...

"Battle Card! Sword Fighter 3!" Mega Man yelled as a crimson aura with a shape of a warrior covered his body, as he materialized a sword.

(A/N: It was Proto Man's spirit obviously.)

"Take this!!!" Mega Man yelled as he slashed his sword 5 times. They were more powerful than his brother's sword, so for an instant he slashed him, making him hit a wall.

"Good work, son!" Kelvin yelled.

"Thanks" Mega Man said.

Unfortunately for Mega Man, his brother was at his back charging an Impact Cannon attack. When Geo noticed this, it was too late, because he was hit by the powerful attack, making him to break a wall of the Concert Stage.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!!!" Mega Man yelled in pain.

"COME ON BROTHER!!! I KNOW THAT YOU STILL HAVE THE STRENGHT TO CONTINUE FIGHTING!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled to his brother.

Then he noticed that Geo was not there. Shade discovered that Geo was behind him, with a Break Sabre. He didn't have time to materialize his Dark Sword, so he just received the attack, and he yelled.

"HEHEHEHE!!! NOT BAD!!! THIS IS YOUR REAL POWER?! HEHEHE!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he materialized his Dark Sword for the second round.

Sonia and the others were trying to escape from their Wave prison that Shade constructed for them. All EMWC but they didn't manage to escape...

"Damn it!! This stupid thing is powerful!!! DAMN IT!!!" Rogue yelled.

"For the first time in my life, I agreed with Solo. THIS THING IS INDESTRUCTIBLE!!!" Harp Note yelled.

"...Hey guys, we're not alone..." Acid Ace said.

While they wait for the attack, they only heard a voice from someone that they never met before. He didn't show himself, but he only talked...

"Are these the WAZA's warriors? Pathetic..." The mysterious man said.

"Shut up! If you're going to laugh of us, get lost!" Rogue yelled at him.

"...So you must be Solo, the last Murian...very interesting...I thought that you could give more fight against Shade, but I think that I was wrong..." The mysterious man said.

"Grrrrrr...." Solo said.

"Who are you?!" Harp Note asked.

"You and the others are going to know it at the precise time, but now, I'm going to help you..." The mysterious man said as he attacked the Wave prison, destroying it.

"Wow...he's very powerful..." Jack Corvus said.

"Now, go and help him..." The mysterious guy said as he vanished.

"He's right!! We have to help Geo!!!" Acid Ace yelled.

OUTSIDE THE STUDIO...

The Wave Human that set free the WAZA's warriors was waiting for the end of the battle, so he decided to Trans Out and waited for them...

"RAWRRRR!!!!! Now what, Ken? I thought that you wanted your revenge..." The mysterious Wizard said to his partner.

"You must be patient, Kaiser... I don't know if they're going to defeat Shade. If the things get too tough for them, we're going to fight, and finally punish that psychotic bastard..." The mysterious guy, now knew as Ken said.

INSIDE THE STUDIO...

"HEY BROTHER!!! CONTINUE FIGHTING!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"SHUT UP, SHADE!!!!" Mega Man yelled.

Mega Man resisted for many time against Shade's abilities, but his strength started to fade because of the long battle...

"WICKED FLAME!!!" Jack Corvus yelled as his purple flames attacked Shade, but with no damage.

"HAHAHAHA!!! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE TOO WEAK!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"Okay, maybe we'll have an opportunity if we attack all together" Acid Ace said.

"Okay. We have to unleash our best attacks...NOW!!!" Mega Man yelled as he and his friends prepare for the attack.

"GA BATTLE CARD!!! IMPACT CANNON!!!"

"SHOCK NOTE!!! FORTISSIMO!!!"

"ROGUE BREAK!!!"

"WICKED FLAME!!!"

"WING LASER!!!"

"GEMINI THUNDER!!!"

"GORGON EYE!!!"

"TAURUS FLAME!!!"

"HYDRO DRAGON!!!"

Everyone unleashed their attacks. Shade didn't have time to evade the attack, so he received the attack, hoping that it was another weak attack, but he was wrong...

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"Ahhh...Ahhh..." Everyone said because of the fatigue.

"Ahhh...We...did it..." Mega Man said.

"Finally..." Harp Note said.

"Why do you celebrate if I'm right here?" Some voice said.

"...Imposible...IT CAN'T BE!!!!" Mega Man yelled.

"I have to admit it. That attack was REALLY powerful, but not the needed to defeat ME!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he hit each WAZA warrior with his fists.

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!" The WAZA's warriors yelled in pain.

Then Dark Mega Man walked where his brother was, picking him up, and ready to stab his Dark Sword in his chest...

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE!!!! YOUR POWER IS NOTHING AGAINST THE POWER OF DARKNESS!!!! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY WITH THE DEATH, AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE GOING TO HAVE THE SAME FATE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"GEO!!!!!" Harp Note and Kelvin screamed in unison.

Then a scream could be heard. It wasn't from Geo. It wasn't from anyone. For the WAZA's warriors except Geo, that voice was familiar...

"Kaiser Claw!" The mysterious guy yelled as he used his large fangs to slash Dark Mega Man.

Dark Mega Man dodged the attack, but he set free Mega Man when he evaded the attack...

"ARGHHHH!!!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"Can't you recognize me...SHADE STELAR?!" The mysterious EM Human said.

This mysterious EM human had a lion-like helmet, with a giant claws in his right hand. He had clawed feet, instead of the normal armor of the others. He had a visor, but still they could see his crimson eyes...

"Wait a minute...the only one that knew about my existence with Geo and the others was...Ohhh...so it's YOU!!! HEHEHE! I THOUGHT THAT I WASN'T GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!! AND IT SEEMS THAT YOU GOT AN EM BEING!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"Shut up!!! You took everything that I had and destroyed it, and now, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" The mysterious EM human yelled as he materialized a broadsword and vanished.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"Right here..." The mysterious EM Human said as he slashed Shade.

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled in pain.

"Wow, he's...really powerful..." Mega Man said as he and the other WAZA's warriors stand up.

"Well...good move...I never thought that you could make me feel pain...well, time to complete my duty..." Dark Mega Man said as he vanished and appeared behind Harp Note.

"SONIA!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Mega Man yelled.

It was too late, because he took Harp Note and put his Dark Sword near her neck...

"GEO!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Harp Note yelled.

"Let me take what I need from her, OR SHE DIES!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

Then Dark Mega Man took a hair of Harp Note, and left her, now appearing at the Concert Scenario...

"Sorry brother...and you...but I need to take this to my master. Our final battle has to wait a little more...Goodbye! HAHAHAHA!!!" Dark Mega Man laughed as he vanished.

"SHADE!!!! DAMN IT!!!!" The mysterious EM human said.

Mega Man and the others were looking at the mysterious guy that saved their lives. They could see that he was angry because he couldn't defeat Shade at that moment. Then Mega Man decided to talk first...

"Hey..." Mega Man said.

"...What do you want?" The mysterious EM Human said.

"Well, thanks for helping us..." Mega Man said.

"Don't think that I did it for you...Shade is my only objective, so I just waited the moment to strike" The mysterious EM human said.

"Okay, so...can you tell me your name?" Mega Man asked.

"...Kaiser Synchrolance..." the mysterious EM Human, now known as Kaiser Synchrolance said as he vanished.

"...Kaiser...Synchrolance..." Mega Man thought.

After the accident, Mega Man and the others helped the people who where trapped because of Shade. When they finished, everyone left, except Geo's parents and Sonia...

"Dad, I know that it was very bad to kill a person. A human being, but I didn't have any options..." Geo said.

"Geo's right, Mr. Stelar. Geo spared Shade's life because he didn't want to kill him, but Shade used his compassion against him and Shade tried to kill me. So that's why he just tried to help me, but he didn't want to kill him" Sonia said.

"Okay, I believe you both...but Geo, why didn't you tell us about him. Even he was evil, he was your brother, and my son" Kelvin said.

"You're right, Dad. But the reason I didn't tell you was because of the fear that I had of in what way would you react if I told you about him? Or about that I killed him? I was scared..." Geo said.

"Okay, son. I forgive you, but you can't have that secrets hide for much time. You have to tell us if something happens, okay?" Kelvin asked.

"Okay Dad! You have my word!" Geo said.

"Let's go home" Kelvin said as they left the place.

"So Geo, I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye!" Sonia said as she kissed Geo.

"Okay Sonia. Goodbye!" Geo said as he kissed her.

Then Sonia EM Wave Change into Harp Note, and she vanished, leaving Geo with his parents. When they arrived home, Geo went to his bedroom, and tried to sleep. He had a weird and tired day. He saved Sonia's concert, and the people that went to it. Then he started to think...

"Shade........Kaiser Synchrolance........What in the world is happening?!" Geo asked to himself, as he felt tired and got asleep.

**Next...**

**Chapter 4: Kaiser Synchrolance! Friend or Foe?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HollowKU: Well guys that was Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Geo: Well, at least you didn't make that my fathers get mad at me.**

**HollowKU: ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT TOOK ME 100,000 ZENNY TO CONVINCE THEM TO NOT GET MAD AT YOU!!!!**

**Geo: Hey! It's not my fault! You wrote the script! Not me!**

**HollowKU: THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE DOOMED!!!**

**Geo: AHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Sonia: Well, hehehe...since HollowKU and Geo are having a fight, I'm going to tell the rest of the Author's Space. Please review and see you at Chapter 4!!!  
**

**HollowKU: COME BACK HERE!!!!**

**Geo: AHHHHH!!!!!**

**PS: Sorry Aero if I you're mad at me because I copy your idea of the review you made to write it in the Author's Space. I thought that it was funny, so I copied it. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! But if you don't hate me, no problem XD.**


	4. Kaiser Synchrolance! Friend or Foe?

**HollowKU: Hi FanFiction Members! I'm HollowKU ready for Chapter 4 of this great fic!!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**Sonia: Thanks, thanks! Well, since my boyfriend is in the hospital because of his fight with HollowKU, he's not going to be present in this part of the Author's Space...**

***AHHHHHH…***

**Sonia: Don't worry! Geo's coming from the hospital, only to do the fic!! And also, maybe Geo's not here, but a new staff member will join us, right Hollow?**

**HollowKU: You're right!! The new staff member!! Come here!!**

**???: Hehehe! Nice to see you everybody...**

**Sonia: SHAAAADEEEEE?!?!**

**HollowKU: Yu****p! It's Shade! He's going to be our new staff member!!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**Sonia: Maybe Geo was right!!! Are you insane?! Shade is our ENEMY!!!**

**HollowKU: Don't worry! In the Author's Space, he's with the good ones! And also, he will obey me, since I was the one who created him.**

**Shade: Don't worry Sonia! I'm good now...well until the fic starts...hehehe!**

**Sonia: Okay, but you have to convince Geo now...**

**HollowKU: That's not a problem! Well, with no more interruptions...**

**Everyone: Now with the fic!**

**Shade: Hehehe!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Dark Order**

**Chapter 4: Kaiser Synchrolance! Friend or Foe?**

**(A/N: For the people who didn't notice it, Kaiser Synchrolance is the EM Wave Change form of Ken and Kaiser, but Geo and**** the others don't know about it, and also, in this fic, the Noise disappeared.)**

Two days had passed. It was another day for Geo Stelar. He was still tired because of the incident that happened two days ago. Seeing his brother again, now more powerful than before, and meeting with a new EM Human named Kaiser Synchrolance, were some weird events for the Blue Bomber. He didn't know many things about this new guy, but he seems to have a "not much friends" face.

Also, he seems to be very powerful, since he made a wound to Shade only with one attack, and he was very fast. By the way, Geo wasn't worry anymore, because he told his parents about Shade. He hid that secret for a long time, but he knew that one day they would discover it...

"Hey kid! In what are you thinking?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about what happened two days ago..." Geo replied.

"Are you thinking in Shade or in that Kaiser Synchrolance?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Well, I'm thinking more in that Kaiser Synchrolance guy. He helped us with Shade, but he disappeared and I never had the opportunity to ask him to join us. He could help us with our battle with Shade, but...he knew him from somewhere...I think he and Shade have some connection" Geo replied.

"Well, maybe you have to think less because today is school!!!" Omega-Xis yelled.

"Ekkk! We must go right now!!!" Geo yelled as he entered to the bathroom.

After some minutes, he was ready for school. He ate his breakfast and he got out from his house. He EM Wave Change into Mega Man and took the Wave Road. During the way...

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Hey Geo! You have got a message!" Omega-Xis said.

"Okay. I'll read it..." Mega Man said as a screen appeared in front of him.

The message was:

_Hey Mega Man! Great work saving all those people at Sonia's concert! I heard that some strange guy help you with the problems! By the way, maybe we can work together! As a team! I'm already registered with WAZA's Project TC, but I think we should meet sometime! Goodbye!_

_Anonymous_

"That was...really weird..." Mega Man said.

"You're right. It's an anonymous message, but I don't think that Kaiser Synchrolance guy is the one who wrote it..." Omega-Xis replied.

"You're right. By the way, we have already arrived to the school" Mega Man said as he Trans Out and entered to his school.

Fortunately, when he arrived, Mr. Shepar wasn't there. Geo calmed down, because he didn't want to make himself the fool like the last time. Jack and the others were waiting for him...

"Good morning, Geo!" Geo's friends said in unison.

"Good morning, everyone!" Geo said to his friends.

"Hey Geo, do you want to play Poker?" Jack said.

"The answer is no. I don't want to lose my Zenny today. Besides, Mr. Shepar is already here..." Geo said, pointing at Mr. Shepar, who was entering into the classroom.

"Hi everyone!" Mr. Shepar said.

"Hi Mr. Shepar!" All the class replied.

"Well class, pay attention to the explanation of the new term..." Mr. Shepar said as their students paid attention.

Instead of hearing the teacher's class, Geo was thinking about Kaiser Synchrolance......again.

**(Shade: WTF?! Geo's in l****ove with Kaiser Synchrolance?!/ HollowKU: SHUT UP, SHADE!!!)**

Geo's Dream

He was bored so he decided to sleep for a while. In his dream, he appeared in a type of floating bubble. Then he started to see a strange event. A house was burning. The ashes of the fire could be seen miles away. Then, Geo could see a mysterious teen, which was crying and yelling the name of someone...

"_MOM!!! DAD!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!! ONLY IF I WERE MORE POWERFUL!!!!! DAMN YOU, SHADE!!!!!" The teen yelled._

"_!!!!!!" Geo expressed when he heard the name "Shade"._

Then, the entire scene disappeared, but another one appeared. This time, was a memory from the concert. He was seeing this guy: Kaiser Synchrolance, having an argument with his brother, Shade AKA Dark Mega Man...

"_Can't you recognize me...SHADE STELAR?!" The mysterious EM Human said._

_This mysterious EM human had a lion-like helmet, with a giant claws in his right hand. He had clawed feet, instead of the normal armor of the others. He had a visor, but still they could see his crimson eyes... _

"_Wait a minute...the only one that knew about my existence with Geo and the others was...Ohhh...so it's YOU!!! HEHEHE! I THOUGHT THAT I WASN'T GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!! AND IT SEEMS THAT YOU GOT AN EM BEING!!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled._

"_Shut up!!! You took everything that I had and destroyed it, and now, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" The mysterious EM human yelled as he materialized a broadsword and vanished._

When that memory ended, Geo woke up, scared about what he had recently saw. Why he saw a memory that doesn't belong to him? Was this memory connected with Kaiser Synchrolance in some way? Geo thought many possibilities until...

"...Geo Stelar..." Mr. Shepar said.

"AKKK! Yes...Mr. Shepar...?" Geo asked nervously.

"Please pay attention to the class. Maybe you saved the world three times, but this is school and you have to act like you were on it!" Mr. Shepar said.

"Sorry Mr. Shepar! It's not going to happen again!" Geo replied.

"Okay. Now, let's continue with the class..." Mr. Shepar said as he returned to his teacher's duties.

When the school finished, Geo received a message...

"A message? Maybe I should check it..." Geo said as he grabbed his Hunter and read the message...

_Geo,_

_I need you and the others in WAZA HQ! RIGHT NOW! IT'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT!! DON'T BE LATE!!_

_Ace_

"Something important, huh? It sounds like action, Geo. Let's go!" Omega-Xis said.

"You're right. Let's go!!" Geo yelled as he EMWC into Mega Man and took the Wave Road to head to the WAZA HQ...

IN THE WAZA HQ'S MAIN ROOM...

All the staff was there. All the WAZA staff and the WAZA warriors were present to the reunion. They were talking until a familiar voice was heard...

"Your attention, please!" The Chief said as everyone looked at him.

"Thank you everybody. I had called all of you because, as some of you now, Geo's brother, Shade Stelar, had revived. We don't know how he could do that, but he's extremely dangerous, and he could hurt innocent people, like in the concert event days ago..." The Chief said as Ace started to talk.

"Also, the mysterious appearing of this EM Human, Kaiser Synchrolance. He help us against Shade, but he disappeared. There are also rumors about another EM Human that is helping people in many cities of the world. By the way, right now we're searching information about Kaiser Synchrolance in our database, as you can see..." Ace said as he pointed the main computer.

Suddenly, the computer started to have some malfunctions, and the computer shut down. However, it got on again, but a similar figure could be seen in the Main Computer CC. This guy was...

"Kaiser Synchrolance...?!" Geo yelled.

"There you are...Mega Man. I want to have a battle with you, right now...unless, you want me to delete the entire database that is in this computer Cyber Core..." Kaiser Synchrolance said.

"Please don't do something stupid! In that database, we have important information that we use everyday!" Ace yelled.

"Well, for your sake, Mega Man must fight with me. No one of you can help him in our battle. I'll be waiting..." Kaiser Synchrolance said as the computer shut down again.

"I can't believe it... I thought he was with the good guys... I don't understand..." Geo said confused.

"Geo... if you want answers, you need to fight him, RIGHT NOW!" Ace yelled to his mate.

"Okay. TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN!!!" Geo yelled as he EMWC into Mega Man and entered into the computer CC...

"Geo... please... be careful..." Sonia thought.

IN THE COMPUTER CC...

Mega Man appeared and started to search for Kaiser Synchrolance. He run until he arrived to the main computer database and he could saw Kaiser Synchrolance, in a battle position, ready for the action...

"Kaiser Synchrolance... I don't want to fight you..." Mega Man said.

"......." The EM Human expressed as he materialized his broadsword and dashed where Mega Man was.

"Battle Card! Break Sabre!" Mega Man yelled as he materialized his sword to clash it with Kaiser Synchrolance's one. "Why are you doing this?! SHADE IS THE ONE WHO WE NEED TO FIGHT!!!"

"Shut up..." Kaiser Synchrolance said as he slashed Mega Man with his sword.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!!" Mega Man yelled in pain.

"...Pathetic..." Kaiser Synchrolance said as he walked were Mega Man was.

"... GA BATTLE CARD! IMPACT CANNON!" Mega Man yelled as he materialized cannon and shot at Kaiser Synchrolance, making him fell to the floor because of the impact...

"Grrrr..." Kaiser Synchrolance said as he attacked Mega Man, but this one dodged the attack.

"KAISER!!!!!" Mega Man yelled as he clashed his sword with the other one.

After that, Kaiser Synchrolance and Mega Man had a swordfight that spent 10 minutes. When they stopped, Mega Man was tired, and injured, because of the powerful attacks of his opponent. Looking at Kaiser Synchrolance, you could see that he didn't have any injuries, and he wasn't tired as Mega Man was...

"Don't tell me that you have given your maximum power... what a pathetic boy you are..." Kaiser Synchrolance said as he decided to finish the battle.

Mega Man was in trouble. He was weak compared to Kaiser Synchrolance. He was too injured to continue the battle. He thought in all the people that cared about him: Kelvin, Hope, Sonia, and his friends. He remembered all the times he saved the world. He fought powerful beings in the past, including his own brother. Then he felt a strange feeling. Some words come to his mind. Rage, Berserk, Destroy, Hurt, Power...

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mega Man yelled as a strange aura surrounded him.

".........." Kaiser Synchrolance expressed as he looked to his opponent.

When the aura finished surrounded Mega Man, he appeared with a different armor. When Kaiser Synchrolance saw him, he was surprised. He thought that he was looking his own image, because Mega Man was with the same armor that he possessed. Mega Man was with an angry face. An evil one...

"RAWRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" Kaiser Mega Man roared as he vanished and appeared in front of Kaiser Synchrolance.

"His speed...INCREASED!!!!" Kaiser Synchrolance thought.

"RAWRRRRRRR!!!!!! KAISER CLAW!!!!!!" Kaiser Mega Man roared as he slashed Kaiser Synchrolance, making him yell in pain.

"ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

After that, Mega Man returned to his original form. He was tired, but he regenerated while he was in Kaiser Mode. He looked a injured Kaiser Synchrolance, who was surprised of Mega Man's abilities...

"...Okay. It's decided..." Kaiser Synchrolance said as he stand up with difficulty.

"Huh?" Mega Man said.

"...Hpmh. Fine... I'll work with you..." Kaiser Synchrolance said.

"...WHAT?!" Mega Man said confused.

"...I was only testing your powers. I thought if you could have the potential to fight Shade, and you passed the test..." Kaiser Synchrolance said.

"So...you weren't going to delete the database of the Main Computer?" Mega Man asked.

"If you didn't prove that you were powerful... yes. But that doesn't matter. I'll meet you outside the WAZA HQ..." Kaiser Synchrolance said as he vanished.

"........" Mega Man expressed as he Trans Out.

IN THE MAIN COMPUTER ROOM...

"GEOOOOO!!!!" Sonia said as she helped his injured boyfriend.

"I'm fine...Sonia...Guys...we need to get outside..." Geo said.

"Why?" Ace asked.

"Kaiser Synchrolance...he's outside of the WAZA HQ...waiting for us..." Geo said.

OUTSIDE...

Everyone got outside the HQ, including the injured Geo, who was helped by Ace to get out. When they arrived, they saw a teenage boy, with spiky grey hair. He was very strong, as his muscles were visible. He had some black gloves, black pants with yellow lines, and with a green jacket, which had a strange symbol, similar to Kaiser Synchrolance's one...

"Kaiser...Synchrolance?" Geo asked.

"I'm not in my EM Wave form, so don't call me like that. My name's Ken. Ken Rage..." The mysterious teen, now known as Ken said.

"Ken...I'm Geo Stelar, also known as Mega Man..." Geo said.

"Yo! My name's Sonia Strumm! I'm Geo's girlfriend! Pleased to meet you!" Sonia said.

"Hey dude! I'm Ace!" Ace said.

And they all presented themselves to Ken...

"...So...Ken, why are you fighting Shade?" Geo asked.

"That's not from your business..." Ken said in a rude tone.

"It's because...he took something from you? .....Your family?" Geo asked.

"!!!!!!!!!" Ken expressed when Geo said that. "... Like I said to you, that's not from your business, so don't ask me that again, if you don't want to have a broken face..." Ken said, as Geo's friends got a little angry with Ken because of his reply.

"RAWRRRR!!!! Hey Ken, why don't you present me?!" A mysterious voice said from Ken's Hunter.

"...Okay. This is Kaiser...my Wizard. When we EM Wave Change, we can form Kaiser Synchrolance..." Ken said as Kaiser materialized next to him.

"RAWRRRRR!!!!! Nice to meet you everyone!" Kaiser roared.

"...I have to leave now..." Ken said. "I will help you sometimes. Only if Shade appears again...until then..." Ken finished as he EMWC into Kaiser Synchrolance and vanished.

".......Ken" Geo thought.

IN AN UNKNOWN PLACE...

Two beings were talking. They were Shade and his new "Boss"...

"So...I brought you that! Now, what are we gonna do with it!!!" Shade yelled.

"Patience...Here we go..." The mysterious guy said as he put Sonia's hair in some kind of machine...

The machine was making some strange sounds, until it stopped, and a door opened, revealing a girl, with some strange clothes that belonged to an EMO. She had pink hair as Sonia, but with black also...

"HAHAHAHA!!!!!! MY MACHINE WORKS!!!!! I CREATED LIFE!!!!! NOW...RISE!!!! ROSE STRUMM!!!!! HEARTLESS NOTE!!!!! AHHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The mysterious guy yelled as he laughed like a complete psycho.

**Next...**

**Chapter 5: The Broken Heart Attack**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HollowKU: Well guys, this was Chapter 4! Hope you liked it!**

**Sonia: Also, Hollow's very sorry about the delayed update of this chapter...**

**Shade: Yeahh... very sorry. Hehehe!**

**Geo: Hey gu-ys………SHADE?!**

**Shade: Hi Geo! Hehehe!**

**HollowKU: Uh-oh. I think that a fight's coming. Anyway, see you in Chapter 5!**

**Everyone: See ya!**

**Shade: Hehehe!**


	5. The Broken Heart Attacks

**HollowKU: Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU, back to the fic business and to get ready for the next chapter of ****"The Dark Order"!!!!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**Sonia: Thanks people for coming to read this new chapter that Holly-kun prepared for us!!!!**

**HollowKU: ...Holly-kun?! What kind of nickname is that?!**

**Shade: Hehehe! For a girl!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**HollowKU (angry): SHUT UP SHADE!!!!**

**Geo: Is the poor Holly-kun angry? Hahahaha…**

**HollowKU (more angry): THAT'S IT, GEO!!! ONE MORE AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET FIRED!!!!!!**

**Geo: !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HollowKU: Uhh......I think someone put me this trap............Anyway, with no more things to talk about...**

**Everyone: Now with the fic!**

**Shade: Hehehe!**

**HollowKU: the characters of Mega Man Star Force are in CAPCOM's possession, but ****the OC's are MINE!!!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Dark Order**

**Chapter: The Broken Heart Attacks**

Three days have passed since Kaiser Synchrolance AKA Ken Rage attacked the WAZA HQ, and fought with Mega Man, unleashing a new power for this last one. Now Geo and his friends knew that Ken wasn't an enemy, since he was against Shade's schemes, but still, he was REALLY an anti-social person. By the way, Geo was preparing his stuff, because he was going to go to Spica Mall with Sonia. A date. He didn't have a date with her in much time, because with all the stuff of the revival of Shade and the appearance of Ken...

"Ufff...I finished...now I have to buy some flowers for Sonia..." Geo said.

"So, finally you're going to have a private date with your girlfriend?" Omega-Xis asked with an evil smile.

"That stuff doesn't bother me anymore, Mega. Now that Sonia's my girlfriend, I don't have to be ashamed of that!" Geo said.

"What a boring kid you are.... Anyway, I'm going to leave now, since I don't want to be with that out of tune harp..." Omega-Xis said as a mysterious hammer appeared and hit his head.

"AUCHHHHH!!!!" Omega-Xis yelled as he grabbed the hammer and read a note that it had.

_I heard that, you mutt!!_

_Lyra_

"How can she now when I'm bothering her? Is she a magician or something else?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I don't know, Omega-Xis. I'm a kid who saved the world 3 times, but I'm not a fortune-teller!" Geo replied to his partner. "Talking about saving the world...it's been a while since Shade attacked us...I wonder what thing he's doing right now..." he thought.

MEANWHILE IN THE ORION PALACE...

**(Shade: New name for the secret place that my boss and I use to make our plans against the world...****/HollowKU: SHUT UP, SHADE!!!!)**

Shade had feelings for Rose. Since she was Sonia's evil clone, he thought that she was perfect for him, but Rose didn't think like him back. She was very rude, so she didn't paid attention when Shade talked to her. But Shade was different from Geo, because Shade had feelings for Rose because of her rude attitude, and also because of her...

**(Shade: ****If you say the next word...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!/ HollowKU: YIKES!!! OKAY, OKAY!! CALM DOWN! Now with the fic...)**

"Hi beautiful" Shade said to Rose.

"Get out of my way, you fool!" Rose replied as she walked away.

"She's doing the hard...I like that...hehehe!" Shade thought as he followed Rose.

"Rose! I was looking for you!" The mysterious man said.

"Are you blind? We're only three people in this castle..." Rose replied.

"Okay...By the way, I have an assignment for you..." The mysterious man said.

"Tell me the meaning of the mission... I'm in a BAD mood today, so quickly!" Rose said.

"O-ok...the meaning of the mission is to get the DNA from Solo the Murian..." The mysterious man said as he showed Rose a picture of Solo.

"So...I need to get the hair of this dude, right? Hpmh...easy one..." Rose said as she grabbed her guitar and walked out of the room. "I'm leaving now...".

"Okay...and remember...if you need some help, you can..." The mysterious man couldn't finish because Rose interrupted him.

".....HELP?! ARE YOU STUPID?! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY'S HELP TO DEFEAT THIS GROUP OF FOOLS...besides, that "HELP" maybe's from that fool of teammate that I have..." she said pointing at Shade. "I'm leaving now..." she finished as she got out of the castle.

"Arghh...maybe my creation was TOO perfect..." The mysterious man said as he thought if he had made a mistake.

"Yeahh...SHE'S REALLY my type of GIRL...you don't think it, boss? Hehehe!" Shade said with an evil grin, as he looked at his boss.

RETURNING TO GEO'S...

"...Maybe he's only sleeping..." Geo thought. "Okay...it's time to go to Sonia's house! TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN!!" he yelled as he EMWC into Mega Man and vanished.

MEANWHILE WITH SONIA...

As Geo was heading to her house, Sonia was busy, getting ready to her date with Geo. She was receiving some help from her friend and Wizard Lyra, but she still was wondering about her aspect...

"Arghhh...I don't know Lyra. Do you think Geo will like these clothes?" Sonia asked.

"Of course, Honey! He's your boyfriend, after all! He has to understand your likes, and if he doesn't like it, I have always and extra hammer that I always keep for Omega-Xis..." Lyra said.

The both looked at each other, and laughed...

"Hahahahaha! That was a good one, Lyra! Haha, but I don't think you don't need to do that..." Sonia said still laughing.

*DING, DONG* *DING, DONG*

"Oh no! It's Geo! Hurry Sonia! Put this one! I will distract him while you dress..." Lyra yelled.

"OKAY!" Sonia yelled as she entered to the bathroom and Lyra headed to the door.

"Ohh Geo, it's you! And you too, Omega-Xis...grrrrr..." Lyra greeted Geo and gave a evil look to Omega-Xis.

"Ohh, hi Lyra! I'm looking for Sonia!" Geo replied.

"Ohhh...Sonia...yes...she's...she's..." Lyra gulped as she heard a voice.

"Lyra! I'm coming!" Sonia yelled as she appeared.

"Wow! You're pretty fast, honey!" Lyra said.

"Hi Geo!!" Sonia said.

"Hi So-ni-nia" Geo said with a toneless voice as he looked at Sonia's costume.

"Huh? Is the something in my clothes that you don't like?" Sonia asked with a depressed face.

"Huh? No! It's just...you look VERY beautiful" Geo said.

"Thanks Geo..." Sonia said as her face put like a tomato.

"Your welcome. Anyway, shall we go now?" Geo asked.

"Sure. Bus or Wave Road?" Sonia replied and asked.

"TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN!!" Geo yelled as he EMWC into Mega Man. "I think this answer your question..."

"You're so funny..." Sonia said as she EMWC into Harp Note and jumped to the Wave Road. "But remember that I will always be faster than you!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Mega Man yelled as he jumped to the Wave Road, chasing Harp Note.

They crossed the Wave Road, until they arrived to the Spica Mall...

"So Geo" Harp Note said as she Trans Out. "With what think should we begin?"

"I don't know. Choose you, Sonia, because I'm invited you..." Geo replied.

"Thanks Geo. Well..." Sonia said looking at the stores. "I know! We can go to that clothes store! I heard it's new! We can check it!"

"Okay. To the clothes store!" Geo replied as he and Sonia entered the store.

They spent some hours searching clothes for Sonia, and like all girls, she bought A LOT, and I mean A LOT of clothes. Geo had to load all that stuff because he was her boyfriend. Geo complained at the start, but then he just followed Sonia through the mall...

"How much I have to load this stuff?" Geo said very tired.

"Maybe some little, since we spent hours buying, we can go to have some fun and then we can leave" Sonia replied.

Suddenly, a strange noise started. Everyone heard it, and they all stopped walking, only to hear the noise. It was some kind of song. Since Sonia was pro recognizing types of music, she recognized that was a sad song. Then, both Geo and Sonia looked how the rest of the people started to cry and fight without reason, but they weren't affected by that...

"What...What's happening?!" Geo asked.

"Be careful, kid! I can sense a strong energy of EM Waves very near!" Omega-Xis yelled.

"I can sense it, too! It's...very powerful!" Lyra yelled.

In some place of the Spica Mall...

"Do you feel it, Laplace?" Solo asked to his Wizard.

"........" Laplace replied.

"Good. This energy...is similar to Shade's..." Solo said. "If another fool like Shade appeared, I must take it down!" he finished as he vanished with Laplace.

RETURNING WITH GEO AND SONIA...

".......What's making this entire people to fight against each other and cry without reason?" Sonia asked.

"That would probably be...me..." a strange voice said.

Suddenly, a strange purple with black light appeared in front of them. First, they didn't recognize who was that stranger because of the light, but when it vanished, they felt exactly the same when Shade revealed his real identity one year ago...

"...Imposible..." Sonia said very shocked.

"She looks like......Sonia?!" Geo said.

"Hpmh..." the mysterious woman said as she opened her eyes. "So these are the foolish warriors my master mentioned..."

"Who are you?" Sonia said still shocked.

"Rose Strumm...your evil clone, sister, and the second member of The Dark Order. A perfect being created with your DNA...little sister..." Rose replied.

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!!!" Sonia yelled.

"Shade... so that's why he picked some hair from Sonia at the concert..." Geo said with a toneless voice.

"Huh? Did you just say Shade? That fool isn't going to come...this mission is all mine..." Rose said.

Then, Solo and Laplace appeared from nowhere...

"So...you're the one who caused all that mess in that mall, right?" Solo asked.

"That's not of your business..." Rose replied. "I have orders from my master to obtain Solo's DNA...but he didn't say I can't crush you all before the mission is completed..."

"Try it, EMO gi..." Solo couldn't finish his words because he was hit by Rose, who did some kind of transportation, appearing in front of Solo and hitting him, making him flying and crush in a building.

"Solo!" Geo yelled.

"Foolish..." Rose said as she grabbed her guitar and said with a coldly voice.

"EM Wave Change...Rose Strumm...On the Air..."

"TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN!" Geo yelled as he EMWC.

"TRANS CODE: HARP NOTE!" Sonia yelled as she EMWC.

When they transformed, both Mega Man and Harp Note run some meters, getting some meters from Rose, waiting her transformation...

"It's time..." Rose said as she EMWC. "Prepare to suffer and to feel the real pain, because I, Heartless Note, I'm going to you claim for help!!"

"Heartless Note...Dark Mega Man...Why bad guys have to copy our names but with an evilness sound?" Mega Man asked.

"PREPARE!!" Heartless Note yelled as she strummed her guitar. "NOTES OF DESPAIR!!!"

Suddenly, a lot of music notes similar to Harp Note's Shock Note appeared and head where Mega Man and Harp Note were...

"Battle Card! Heavy Cannon!" Mega Man materialized the cannon and fired to the music notes.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note fired her own attack to the music notes.

Many of the music notes disappeared, but they were still too many. Both Mega Man and Harp Note couldn't handle all that attacks...

"They're too many!" Mega Man yelled.

"Look out!" Harp Note yelled, pointing to the attacks.

"TRANS CODE: ROGUE"

"Laplace Blade!" Rogue appeared in front of Mega Man and Harp Note, destroying the rest of the attacks.

"Solo! Are you all right?"

"Don't ask me that silly question! Concentrate in the enemy!" Rogue replied.

"This one isn't going to be easy...Wait a minute...what about Ace and the others?" Mega Man asked.

"You mean that WAZA fools? I take care of them. They're too busy with the viruses I unleashed in their base, so you three are alone..." Heartless Note said.

MEANWHILE WITH ACE...

"Damn it! They're too many!" Acid Ace yelled.

"This is getting worse!" Jack Corvus yelled as he deleted some viruses.

"At this rate, we can't help Geo for a while..." Acid Ace said.

RETURNING TO THE BATTLE...

"We have no choice, guys! We have to defeat her!" Mega Man said as he pointed his Mega Buster to Heartless Note.

"Defeat me?! IMPOSIBLE!! THAT'S SUCH A FOOLISH IDEA!!" Heartless Note yelled.

"MEGA BUSTER!!!" Mega Man yelled as he fired some shots against Rose, however she dodged all of them.

"She's very fast!!" Harp Note yelled.

"LAPLACE BLADE!!" Rogue yelled as he appeared in front of Heartless Note, and slashed his sword.

CLASH!!!

"What the...?" Rogue said very surprised, seeing that his enemy clashed her guitar with the Laplace Sword. Then, he noticed that her guitar had a katana-like edge in her guitar.

"Imposible!! Her guitar..."

"Is also an axe..." Heartless Note completed Rogue's sentence. "Slash of Madness!!"

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rogue yelled in pain, receiving Heartless Note's attack.

"ROGUE!! BATTLE CARD!! SILVER METEOR!!" Mega Man yelled as some meteors appeared from the sky, heading where Heartless Note was. For Geo's lucky, she dodged all of them, but that time served as a chance to help Rogue.

"We need to finish this...before she kills us!!" Mega Man thought, and then he approached where his teammates were. "Okay, listen. We have to attack her with our best attacks, so then; we could maybe have a chance to defeat her. Understood?"

"Okay...whatever to take this girl down..." Rogue replied.

"MEGA BUSTER!! CHARGED SHOT!! FULL POWER!!"

"SHOCK NOTE!! FORTISSIMO!!"

"FLYING KNUCKLE!! FULL POWER!!"

All the attacks combined to form a super attack. Heartless Note only looked at the attack with calm, waiting for the hit...

BANG!!!

They saw how the attack hit Heartless Note. They were happy first, thinking that they defeated her, but they couldn't be more wrong...

(**Geo: Why the villains have to be so powerful?!/ HollowKU: Just shut up...my story, not yours.)**

"No way..." Mega Man said shocked.

"Did you really think that attack could defeat me?!" Heartless Note said.

"DAMN IT!! CAN YOU JUST GET LOST AND RETURN WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND SHADE, EMO GIRL?!" Rogue yelled.

"Uh-oh...we're doomed..."

"SHA......SHADE......MY BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!" Heartless Note yelled very angry, as a dark aura covered her, and the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?!" Mega Man asked.

"YOU CAN INSULT ME AS YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE!!!! BUT...SHADE...MY BOYFRIEND?!?! DON'T EVER TRY TO SAY THAT AGAIIIIIIIN!!!!!" Heartless Note yelled, as the dark aura formed a powerful attack from Heartless Note's mouth.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!" Everyone yelled in pain.

"NOW, YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!!!!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!" A berserk Heartless Note yelled as she made an evil smile, ready for the second round.

She disappeared, like vanishing, but then, she appeared in front of Mega Man and the others, slashing them with his guitar-axe many times. They couldn't dodge all the attacks, because Heartless Note increased her agility times 10. They only could receive all the attacks, and see how Heartless Note was laughing like a complete maniac...

"TIME FOR THE FINAL STRIKE!!! SLAUGH OF DARKNESS!!!!!" Heartless Note yelled as she slashed them with a great power that they flew some meters from they were, as they Trans Out because of the damage they received.

Then, Heartless Note walked where Solo was, with a VERY angry face. When she arrived, she loaded Solo's body, who was still moaning in pain, because of the attack...

"By saying that the only thing you're going to got is death..." Heartless Note said as she put his guitar (edge's part) near Solo's neck.

"Ughhhhh..." The only thing that Solo could reply.

"Once I killed you, I'm going to kill Geo and Sonia, and then I'm going to destroy the WAZA HQ, to finish THIS ONCE IT FOR ALL!!!!!" Heartless Note yelled.

All hope was lost. The most powerful warriors of WAZA and WAZA himself where doomed. If Rose killed them, then she and Shade could destroy the world and create an evil copy of Solo. Is this was the end? What happened to Ken? Where is he? Did he forget about them? All of these things passed through Geo's mind. Waiting for his destiny, he heard a voice that said some thing he would never imagined...

"Stop right there!" the mysterious voice said.

They all looked at the person who said that, only to discover a teen girl, with a red T-shirt, and some weird pants similar to Solo's...

"Hey! Don't play to the heroine! It's too dangerous here! Run!" Geo said.

"You should listen to him, girl! Get lost!" Heartless Note yelled.

"Now that make me very angry!" the mysterious girl yelled as she grabbed her Hunter, and yelled.

"TRANS CODE: HAWK RAIDER"

Suddenly, she was covered by a red aura. Everyone noticed that she was EM Wave Changing. When she finished, she was covered by a red armor, with clawed feet, with wings, and with a hawk-like helmet...

"What?! Who are you?!" Geo asked.

"I am the protector of the skies!! The heroine of justice!! This is Hawk Raider to the rescue!!" The mysterious girl yelled.

**NEXT...**

**Chapter 6: Hawk Raider To The Rescue!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HollowKU: This was Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Geo: Yeahh, it was funny except that part that Rose kicked our butts...**

**Shade: Hehehe! I think she was fabulous!! EXPLENDID!!**

***EVERYONE THINKING ABOUT THE CHAPTER EXCEPT SOMEONE***

**Sonia: Ughhh...boys...Anyway, sorry for the delayed update. Holly-kun was very busy with homework, and also a little lazy. To finish, hope you like this chapter and review it as much as you want.**

**HollowKU: Stop calling me like that!!**

**Everyone: See ya!**

**Shade: Hehehe!**


	6. Hawk Raider To The Rescue!

**HollowKU: Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU ready for Chapter 6 of Mega Man Star Force: The Dark Order!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**Sonia: Thanks everybody! Holly-kun had prepared this special chapter, maybe one of the most important chapters in this fic! Today, we continue the battle against Rose, and the mysterious appearance of the mysterious Hawk Raider. Did she have some connection with Ken? Geo will explain the rest......Geo?**

**HollowKU: Geo? GEO?! Damn, he's not here...in any case, Shade, could you explain the......Shade? SHADE?! He too?!**

**Both: WHERE IN HELL ARE THEY?!**

**Geo: Hey guys! Sorry, I overslept...**

**Shade: Sorry Hollow. I...overslept, too. Hehehe!**

**HollowKU: Okay, okay. It doesn't matter now! We need to make a Chapter right now!**

**Geo and Shade: Okay!**

**Everyone: Now with the fic!**

**Shade: Hehehe!**

****

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Dark Order**

**Chapter 6: Hawk Raider To The Rescue!**

There she was. The new warrior, Hawk Raider appeared from nowhere ready for some action. Since everyone was surprised as when they first saw Kaiser Synchrolance at Sonia's concert, the mysterious girl, which seems to be more grown up than Geo and the others, started the conversation...

"Leave the kid alone!" Hawk Raider yelled.

"HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! IF YOU WANT HIM, YOU HAVE TO COME..." Heartless Note couldn't finish her sentence because she was hit by Hawk Raider's knuckle, as she hit a building.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Hawk Raider said to a weak Solo.

"How embarrassing...saved by a girl..." Solo replied.

"How rude are you! Anyway, how about you two?" Hawk Raider asked to Geo and Sonia.

"I'm fine...thanks for your help" Geo replied.

"I'm fine, too..." Sonia replied.

"That's good, but you're too hurt for fight against her. Let me handle this. The battle has not over yet..." Hawk Raider said as she got ready for round two.

"FOOLISH!!!" Heartless Note said, as she got out from the remnants of the building. "YOU ONLY DELAYED THE INEVITABLE!!"

"He! This is going to be funny!" Hawk Raider yelled as she transformed into a red EM Wave beam, ready two hit Heartless Note.

"TWO CAN PLAY THE SAME GAME!!" Heartless Note yelled as she transformed into a blue with purple beam, like Hawk Raider, and hit with Hawk Raider.

This was an EM Waves battle. Only hitting each other with the body, without using special abilities. Everyone looked with a WTF expression, seeing how both girls used their EM Waves faster than them.

"IT'S ENOUGH!!! I'M TIRED OF THIS!!! SCREAM OF PAIN!!!" Heartless Note yelled as she charged her powerful attack.

"So, you want to scream? No one can scream better than Hawk Raider!! HAWK SCREAM!!!" Hawk Raider charged her attack, too.

When they unleashed their attacks, all the ground trembled like never. The WAZA's warriors needed to EMWC to escape from the impact. Heartless Note and Hawk Raider looked at each other, waiting for the response...

"You're a good opponent..." Hawk Raider said calmed.

"I hate to admit it, but you too..." Heartless Note said without the berserk mode.

"However..." Hawk Raider said closing her eyes.

"IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!!" Both girls shouted.

"Hawk Katars!!" Hawk Raider yelled as a pair of katars appeared in her hands.

"Guitaxer!!" Heartless Note yelled as she put her guitar in his axe mode.

"SLASH OF MADNESS!!/ HAWK SLASH!!"

Both attacks clashed each other, with both girls clashing their weapons' edges, without hesitation. Then they started a sword fight, with a speed that even Kaiser Synchrolance didn't have. When they finished, Hawk Raider said...

"It's time take this game to the next level!! Super Speed!!"

Then she was covered by a red aura, and appeared behind Heartless Note, hitting her with her fists. Since Hawk Raider was in Super Speed Mode, they're fist were too powerful to block it with a defense pose. Rose received all that attacks, yelling in pain. Then she was send flying because of the impacts. Hawk Raider walked where she was.

"I think you learned the lesson..." Hawk Raider said looking at a hurt Heartless Note.

"Shut UP!!!" Heartless Note yelled as she started to cry. "I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY A FOOL LIKE YOU!!!"

"Rose..." Sonia said some meters away from them.

"So, this is over..." Geo said.

"Hmph..." Solo said.

MEANWHILE IN THE ORION PALACE...

Shade was training hard, so he could get a chance to make Rose to love him. He practiced since the concert incident, but he increased his training rate when Rose entered the order...

"DARK SLASH!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he unleashed a powerful slash that destroyed the half of his training room.

"Wow! This is great! I trained so much and now, I will prove to Rose that..." he couldn't finish because he felt Rose EM Readings when he said 'Rose'.

"ROSE!!! SHE'S IN DANGER!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he vanished.

WITH HAWK RAIDER AND THE OTHERS...

"GEO!!! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!!!" Omega-Xis yelled.

"What do you mean Omega-Xis?!" Geo asked.

"SHADE!!! HE'S COMING!!" Omega-Xis yelled.

"WHAT?!" Geo and Sonia yelled.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" Shade, as Dark Mega Man, appeared and yelled, as he drew his Dark Sword and tried to slash Hawk Raider.

"Damn!!" Hawk Raider yelled as she dodged the slash.

"SHADE!! YOU FOOL!! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!" Heartless Note yelled.

"DARK TYPHOON!!!" Dark Mega Man ignored Heartless Note, as he formed a black typhoon, hitting Hawk Raider.

"ARGHHHH!!!" Hawk Raider yelled in pain, as she flew some meters, where Geo, Solo and Sonia were, because of the impact.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Geo asked, as he with the help of Solo grabbed Hawk Raider.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but that attack was very powerful. Who is he?!" Hawk Raider asked.

"Shade Stelar. My evil brother, and also, Dark Mega Man..." Geo replied.

"Rose!! Complete the mission!! QUICKLY!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he drew his Dark Sword again, ready for the second round with Hawk Raider.

"Wait here, and try to protect yourselves with the EM Wave Change. Especially you, rude guy..." Hawk Raider said as she drew her katars and dashed where Shade was.

"Too late!!" Heartless Note yelled as she grabbed Solo, picking some hair from his head.

"OH NOO!!!" Geo yelled as he EM Wave Change, and tried to stop Heartless Note.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!" Heartless Note yelled as she grabbed her Guitaxer and slashed Mega Man.

"ARGHHHH!!!!" Mega Man yelled as he Trans-Out.

"GEOO!!!" Sonia yelled as she grabbed Geo.

"Mission completed!! I'm off!!" Heartless Note yelled as she vanished.

"HAWK SLASH!!!" Hawk Raider clashed her katars with Shade's Dark Sword, as a result both of them returned to their sides.

"Hehehe! This is funny!! My new power is much greater than I thought!!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"SHAAAAAAAAADE!!!!!" Someone yelled.

"That voice..." Sonia couldn't finish because a familiar person dashed with a great speed, heading where Shade was.

"KAISER SYNCHROLANCE!!!!" Geo yelled.

"DAMN IT!!!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he vanished just in time, before Kaiser Synchrolance hit him with his Kaiser Claws. "I'm going to play with you another time. I'm still no match for Kaiser Synchrolance, so I'm off. See ya!" the voice of Shade could still be heard even if he vanished.

"DAMN!!!!" Kaiser Synchrolance hit the floor, yelling because of his failure.

"Hey girl..." The Wizard of Hawk Raider said to her.

"What, Hawk?" Hawk Raider replied.

"I think that guy is fused with HIM..." Hawk said.

"HIM? You mean Kaiser?" Hawk Raider said.

"Yeah...go where he is. I need some evidence before to act" Hawk said.

"Okay..." Hawk Raider replied as she flew where Kaiser Synchrolance was.

"Hey Ken. Why did you take so much time?" Sonia asked.

"I told you before. My objective is Shade, not that girl that resembles you..." Kaiser Synchrolance replied.

"How rude! You're even more rude than Solo!" Sonia said.

"Hpmh...I'm here, if you didn't know..." Solo said.

"Ohhh, sorry Solo..." Sonia replied.

"Hey, new guy!" Hawk Raider said. "Hi! I'm Hawk Raider! Nice to meet you! And this is my Wizard, Hawk!" When she said 'Hawk', Kaiser put an angry face.

"Whatever...I'm Kaiser Synchrolance and this is my Wizard, Kaiser..." As Kaiser, Hawk did the same when she heard the word 'Kaiser'.

"HAWK!!!!" Kaiser yelled.

"KAISER!!!!" Hawk yelled.

When they yelled, both EM humans Trans-Out, because Kaiser and Hawk started to have a fight without reason. But also, both Ken and the mysterious girl looked at each other. Memories from past passed through their heads, as they meet each other time ago...

"No way..." Ken said.

"Ken? Is that really you?" The mysterious girl asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeahh..." Ken replied.

"Oh Ken!!! I missed you so much!!! I thought I wouldn't see you again!!!" They mysterious girl hugged Ken, making him blush a little.

"Hey, hey, hey!! Just what are you doing?" Ken said as he put Mina away from him.

"What? What's going on?" Geo asked.

"Ohh, right! I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Mina Hawke! Nice to meet you all!! And also, I'm Ken's best friend in this entire world!" Mina greeted.

"So that's why you were so glad to see him again that you had to hug him?" Sonia asked.

"That's right!! I want to explain you all, but I think you need to introduce yourselves before talking..." Mina replied.

"Ohh right!! My bad...I'm Sonia Strumm!! Nice to meet you too!!" Sonia said.

"Whatever...the name's Solo...I'm a Murian...in some way, I'm pleased to meet you, too..." Solo said.

"I'm...Geo..." Geo said with a toneless voice.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Mina asked to Geo.

"I...don't know...I'm starting...to feel..." Geo couldn't finish because he fainted.

"Geo!! Please reply to me!! GEOO!!!" Sonia yelled.

"I hate to say this, but we need to carry him to the WAZA HQ..." Solo said.

"You're right! Let's go!" Mina replied as she, with the others, EMWC and headed where the WAZA HQ was.

MEANWHILE, IN THE ORION PALACE...

"So, what are you gonna do with that hair, Boss?" Shade asked.

"Who cares? We're only following orders, Shade..." Rose replied.

"Huh? Did you say my name without an insult?" Shade asked with an evil smile.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you...this is my way thank you for, in some way, helped me..." Rose replied with disgust.

"Well, no problem at all with that! It was just my duty..." Shade said, and then he looked to his boss. "Anyway, are you going to do another evil copy?"

"Better. I discovered lost files from the Mu civilization, and I find that Solo has an evil brother, even more powerful than him, that is trapped in another dimension..." The Boss said.

"Great. Now how can that information help us?" Shade asked.

"Thanks to Rose, we have Solo's DNA. The key to open the alternate dimension is the DNA of Solo. And also, I have constructed a special machine that can open dimensional portals" The boss said. "Well, that's all for now, I will call you before I open the dimensional portal"

"Okay!" Shade said as he walked away.

"Whatever..." Rose said as she walked in a different direction from Shade.

Rose started to think when Shade 'saved' her from Hawk Raider. He didn't listen to her, and only attacked Hawk Raider with massive attacks, only to protect her. Rose didn't understand that: Why would he sacrifice himself only to save her? Then, a shock came to her mind. She saw all the scenes that Sonia lived with Geo and how they were happy each other. Then she understood everything. Shade loved her. She didn't felt that emotion, because she was the opposite of Sonia. She had to hate and get way from all the great and joyful things in life. But why?

"Maybe...Shade isn't a complete foolish after all..." Rose thought as she walked away, with a small smile in her face.

RETURNING WITH GEO...

"Ughhh..." Geo said.

"Look! He's awaking..." Someone said.

"Yeahh! That are some great news!!" Another said.

"Whatever..." Two persons said.

"Good morning, sleepyhead..." Sonia said to Geo.

Geo awake, seeing Sonia next to him, with all his friends, and also, Ken and Mina were there, too, waiting for him to awake...

"What happened to me? I don't remember...the battle with Rose...meeting Hawk Raider AKA Mina Hawke...I remember all of that...but why did I fainted?" Geo asked.

"I can answer your question..." Ace said, entering the room.

"Ace..." Geo said.

"Your fight with that girl, Rose, were too much for you, and also, Sonia told me that you were slashed by Rose with her Guitaxer, but..." Ace said.

"But what?" Geo asked.

"The main reason that you fainted was...Kaiser..." Ace replied.

Everyone in the room kept the total silence, but someone had to break it, and the one who did it was the same Kaiser...

"RAWRRRR!!!! But how could I make the boy faint?" Kaiser roared.

"When you have you battle with Geo here in WAZA, I remember that Geo used some weird energy and transformed in a version of Kaiser Synchrolance, right?" Ace asked.

"RAWRRR!!! Right, but until now I can't understand how could he do that?" Kaiser roared.

"Well, when Geo was unconscious, I analyzed his body, with Omega-Xis, and the data file gave me this card..." Ace said, drawing the card.

"Wait a minute!! That symbol is from..." Sonia said.

"Kaiser..." Ken completed the sentence.

"This is like a transformation battle card, just like when I had the Star Force Transformation cards..." Geo said, holding the card.

"I analyzed that card, too, and I found that this is a new power that can increase your energy, but if you use it too much time, you could go berserk..." Ace said. "Also, I have discovered that the energy from Kaiser is very similar to the data I found about some ancient creatures called the Cybeasts..."

"The Cybeasts?" Everyone except Ken and Solo asked.

"Right. The Cybeasts were two powerful ancient creatures that fought each other all the time. They were revived by a scientist named Mr. Wily, who wanted to rule the world 200 years ago...but the Cybeasts were destroyed by an ancient blue NetNavi...who also had the ability to use the power of these Cybeasts...just like you with Kaiser, Geo..." Ace said.

"One Cybeast was named Gregar, and the other was named Falzar..."

"And what do they have to do with Kaiser?" Ken asked.

"Simple. The blue NetNavi I told you before used an ability called 'Beast Out', so he could use the power of the Cybeasts for his own sake, and also, there were also transformation battle chips, instead of battle cards. This is only a theory, but maybe Kaiser is some kind of copy of the Cybeast Gregar..." Ace said.

"But is that theory is true, then Hawk is..." Mina said.

"The copy of the Cybeast Falzar..." Ace replied.

Everyone was thinking about the theory of Ace. It could be true. Ace gave them some pictures of the Cybeasts, and the similarities with Hawk and Kaiser were almost the same...

"I think we should leave this for another day. Instead of this, we could hear Ken and Mina's past, and how they meet each other. I think that should be more interesting..." Jack said.

"I agree with Jack. All this thing of the Cybeasts with Kaiser and Hawk are messing my head..." Ace said, putting one hand in his head. "But before that, I found another interesting thing. I think I know who is this 'Boss' that Shade and Rose mentioned time ago"

"Really?!" Everyone asked except of Ken and Solo.

"Yeahh. His name is Dr. Jak Metsubo. He was a scientist here in WAZA that was very skilled in his work area. Some years ago, he told to the Chief he had an interesting work in process. Dr. Jak believed that every people had a bad side. So he decided to build his machine, but WAZA thought this project could be dangerous, and they fired Dr. Jak, and destroyed the machine" Ace said.

"We didn't hear of Dr. Jak...until now..." Ace said. "If I remember well, he could clone the evil side of one person only with the DNA...and I think Rose was created with that machine. Maybe Dr. Jak built the machine again, with some improvements"

"But why would powerful guys like Shade and Rose work for he?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that Dr. Jak is behind this entire scheme, and now that he has Solo's DNA, he could make an evil copy for him..." Ace said. "Now that I finish, we could hear Ken and Mina..."

"Mina could tell you everything, I AM NOT going to tell my past..." Ken said, trying to leave the room.

"Ken, please, stay and tell them..." Mina said.

"Forget it, I'm out of here" Ken replied.

"Please!! For me?" Mina said, putting the 'puppy eyes'.

"Don't look me with that eyes, Mina!! Don't look me with that eyes!!" Ken yelled, and tried to say no, but the pressure was too much for him. "Hmph...fine, I'll do it, but don't get the wrong ideas..." Ken replied.

"Thanks, Ken!! I knew you would accept!!" Mina said, hugging Ken.

"Hey!! I told you to not do that!!" Ken yelled, as he blushed and put Mina away.

"Ohh, sorry!! My bad..." Mina smiled. "Anyway, this is going to be a looooong story..."

**NEXT...**

**Chapter 7: Ken and Mina! Bonds from Past!**

****

**HollowKU: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! I was very busy with exams and with all of that school stuff...**

**Sonia: Ohh really, Holly-kun? I saw you playing Rock Man EXE Operate Shooting Star hours ago!!**

**HollowKU: Okay, okay. I was a little lazy, too. But is true about the exams stuff...what the hell?!**

**(SHADE BURNING HOLLOWKU'S EXAMS)**

**Shade: Hehehe!**

**HollowKU: WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING!!! I WAS GOING TO GIVE THOSE EXAMS TO MY PARENTS!!!**

**Shade: *GULP* I'm so-sorry, Ho-hollo-llow!!**

**HollowKU: You piece of $%&+zç%$·%·&%%$%!!!!!!!**

**Sonia: Uh-oh. Shade's doomed. Anyway, please review this chapter, please, and see you in Chapter 7!!**

**(SHADE BEING FOLLOWED BY HOLLOWKU IN A JASON COSTUME)**

**Sonia: -_-**U

**Everyone: See ya!**

**Shade: YOU PSYCHOTIC MAN!!! LEAVE ME IN PEACE!!**

**HollowKU: Come here, Shade. The only thing I want is to KILL YOU!! **


	7. Mina and Ken! Bonds From Past!

**HollowKU: Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU ready for the next chapter of The Dark Order!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**HollowKU: Thanks for the claps.**

**Sonia: It was time you take the computer and write this chapter...**

**HollowKU: What are you suspecting, Sonia?!**

**Sonia: Ohhh, nothing at all...**

**HollowKU: Anyway, we have a new staff member for the Author Space!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**HollowKU: Come here, Rose!**

**Sonia and Geo (who appeared from nowhere): WTF?!**

**Shade (appeared from nowhere too): ROSE!!!!! HOLLOW, YOU ARE THE BEST AUTHOR IN THIS DAMNED WORLD!!!!**

**HollowKU: Thanks.... I suppose...**

**Rose: Let me tell you something. I hate you all. Specially you, Shade. So just don't bother me if you don't want to die...**

**Everyone: Gulp...**

**HollowKU: Now that Rose appeared....**

**Everyone: Now with the fic!**

**Shade: Hehehe!**

**Rose: Whatever...**

****

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Dark Order**

**Chapter 7: Ken and Mina! Bonds from Past!**

As everyone was in WAZA HQ, with the new member of the team, Mina Hawke AKA Hawk Raider, who resulted to be the childhood friend of Ken Rage AKA Kaiser Synchrolance. Since they were tired from the Rose Strumm incident, they decided to hear the story of Mina and Ken...

"Our story begins many years ago.... Ken and I were just kids. The first time I saw him was when he helped me climbing down from a tree" Mina said.

"That is true. Mina was a problematic girl...until now" Ken said coldly.

"Did you say something, KEN?!" Mina asked furious, grabing his spiky and long gray hair.

"Okay okay! ENOUGH!!" Ken yelled as Mina stopped.

"Good boy!" Mina replied with a smile to Ken, who glared at her.

"I think I like this guy..." Lyra said to Sonia from her Hunter.

"Haha. It's very funny. It's like see you and Mega in human form" Sonia replied to her partner.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Omega-Xis asked, after having a long sleep.

**(Shade: That is not possible. You didn't mention that Mega fell asleep. ****/HollowKU: Idon't care. Now get out! This is supposed to be Author's Note, not ANTAGONIST'S NOTE!!!")**

"Nothing that you need to care of, mutt..." Lyra replied.

"Okay, out-of-tune harp. Then I will continue sleeping" Omega-Xis said angry as he return to his sleep.

"Anyway, I was very greatful with him after he saved me, so we decided to be friends!" Mina said.

"So you spent many adventures with him?" Geo asked.

"Of course! He was my buddy! I remember one of our adventures. Ken was trapped in a middle of snakes. I know it was dangerous, but Ken always liked the action. But not that one..." Mina replied.

"So, how did he escape?" Sonia asked.

"I saved him" Mina replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. Ken is frightened of snakes, so he couldn't move at that moment. He needed my help, so I saved him using a torch to scare the snakes, and it worked!" Mina said.

"Hahahahahaha!" Everyone except Ken and Solo laughed.

"MINA!!" Ken yelled with embarrassment.

"Oh come on, Ken! It's only to laugh for a while, that's all! Don't get mad!" Mina replied.

"Okay okay, don't fight kiddos. Let's continue before everyone unite to this fight" Ace said.

"You're right dude. It's only that Ken is to shameful from his past actions..."

"It's not that..." Ken replied.

Geo then remembered that vision he had days ago before his battle with Ken. It was about this kid, that his parents were killed by Shade, and then, the battle in Sonia's concert between Shade and Ken. Geo knew that this two visions had something in common. Maybe Ken was the kid who lost his parents because of Shade, so that's why he seeks revenge....

MEANWHILE IN THE ORION PALACE...

"Shade! Rose! Come to the main room, immediately!" The boss said.

As he said, Shade and Rose entered to the main room, ready to free Solo's evil brother. Shade was wasting his time playing games with in his Hunter, and Rose was strumming her Guitaxer, as she was still thinking in Shade. The boss finally finished with the check of the Dimensional Machine...

"Okay boss! We're here!" Shade said.

"Are you gonna open that portal or not? Only to know that I'm not wasting my time here..." Rose asked.

"Of course! We only need to press this button and the portal will open here!" The boss said as he pressed the button of the Dimensional Machine. "HERE WE GO!"

*SYSTEM FUNCTIONAL*

*SEARCHING OF DIMENSION: COMPLETE*

*NAME OF THE DIMENSION: ZONE OF THE VANISHED*

*DNA KEY CODE: ACCESS*

*OPENING PORTAL....*

As they wait, they could see a dimensional rift opening from the Dimensional Machine. It was incredible. The Zone of The Vanished was horrible, and was like Hell itself. Everyone suffered from his past sins. This was because this people were Murians that commited horrible crimes, and were vanished into this zone. After waiting a minute, a Murian was walking into the portal from the zone. They saw that is was Solo's evil brother. After he arrived, he crossed the portal, finally arriving into Earth's dimension...

"Hi. You must be the brother of the Murian Solo right?" The boss asked.

"That's right. Let me introduce myself. My name is Sorian" Solo's brother, now known as Sorian said.

"I'm Shade. Shade Stelar" Shade said.

"Rose Strumm. Don't forget it if you don't want to be punished..." Rose said.

"Okay. Thanks for introducing yourselves. It's a pleasure for me to meet you all" Sorian said, as he smiled, surprising both Shade and Rose.

"Umm, boss. I think we find the wrong guy. He doesn't act like....you know....evil..." Shade said.

"For the first time, I agree with Shade. This fool isn't what we spected" Rose said.

"Shut up. This is Solo's brother. But you know that since he is his evil brother, he is different in every aspect. Since Solo is unpolite and doesn't like to make friends, Sorian is very careful when he uses his words, and is very friendly. But is also with attitude. Since Solo is good, Sorian is cruel and doesn't care for anybody" The boss said.

"Thanks for your analyze. That's right, too. I'm the opposite of my brother Solo. Anyway, you was the one who set me free, right?" Sorian asked.

"That's right. I want you to help me in conquer the world. To dominate it with iron fist!!" The boss yelled.

"I can suspect that my brother is involved with your failures?" Sorian asked.

"That's right. Your brother and his WAZA losers are interfiering in my plans. I need your power to help me conquer my planet. Mu doesn't exist anymore, and your brother Solo is responsible of it" The boss replied with an evil grin.

"Mu....destroyed?! That's impossible! What about Le Mu?!" Sorian asked.

"He was also destroyed, by a blue warrior called Mega Man!" The boss replied.

"Mega Man, huh? It doesn't scary me. I wanted to conquer Mu before they trapped me in the Zone of the Vanished. Solo and his friends are going to fall!" Sorian yelled.

"So then, are you going to join us?" The boss asked.

"Yes. I need a team if I want to have my revenge" Sorian said as he smiled.

"Okay then. The Dark Order is complete!!" The boss yelled. "Since everyone is here. Shade. Rose. Sorian. Let me introduce myself now. My name is Jak Metsubo. I was a researcher that worked for WAZA HQ"

"You were member of the enemy?" Shade asked.

"Yeah. My work was fabulous, but they didn't understand the true meaning of it. I wanted to change the world with my clone machine, the one who gave birth to you, Rose..." Dr. Jak said.

"!!!!" Rose expressed.

"But the didn't understand. They fired me, and destroyed my work, so now, THEY ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" Dr. Jak said. "Now that the Dark Order is complete, nothing is going to stop us from world domination!!! NOTHING!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Okay. Now what?" Rose asked.

" Now, we're going to make some attacks in the city. This is a important mission. Everyone is going to participate, but Sorian is going to fight against them, so he can recover his powerful fighting skills" Dr. Jak said.

"Shade, I also have discovered something interesting, that involves your late minions, the special powers you gaved them, and the new WAZA warriors Kaiser Synchrolance and Hawk Raider..." Dr. Jak said.

"You mean Fox and Rhino? And the Speed and Power Unleashed abilities?" Shade asked.

"That's right. This artifact is going to be very useful against the enemy. Test it with Hawk Raider. This will give you absolute control over her. Test this artifact I call 'BC-System'" Dr. Jak said as he gave the BC-System to Shade.

"Okay, Dr. Jak. I won't lose against them!" Shade yelled.

"Okay then. Prepare to go to Echo Ridge. Cause havoc to make the WAZA warriors appear. Then Sorian will handle all, and then Rose and Shade will attack Hawk Raider, and use the BC-System on her" Dr. Jak said.

"Okay!" Shade yelled.

"Whatever...." Rose said.

"I won't fail!" Sorian said.

RETURNING TO THE WAZA HQ...

"Ken" Geo said.

"What do you want?" Ken asked.

"I want to ask the same question that I asked you after our battle....why are you trying to get revenge from Shade?" Geo asked.

"And I will repeat you that's not from your business..." Ken replied.

"Don't stay close to us. I just want to help you..." Geo said.

"You can't. ANYBODY CAN'T!!! YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN AND SUFFERING I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!!!!" Ken yelled, with tears in his eyes.

"What happened, Ken?" Mina asked very worried.

".........It was a normal day. You didn't finish your story, so I'm going to continue. After our adventures and years of friendship, Mina and I got separated. Her father got work at the city, so she had to move, too. It was very harsh for both of us. After some months, I found a kid like 2 years more younger that you, Geo. And the most rare thing is that.....he was like you..." Ken said.

"What?! You don't mean that you...?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I found Shade inconsious there. I was going to the river that was not to far from my house, when I found him, very hurt. So I carried him to my house and my family treated him" Ken said.

"So....you met your worst enemy time ago...." Solo said.

"Yeah. He didn't remember how he get there, or what was his name. The only thing he remembered was that he had a Hunter VG in his pants, and his last name was Stelar. So, when I saw him, I named him: SHADE STELAR" Ken said.

"WTF?!"

"You gived him the name SHADE?!"

"That's right. Soon he became my friend, and we spent many adventures, like I spent with Mina before that...." Ken said, but then, he got angry. "But one day.....he had an horrible nightmare. He shouted and I got up. When I saw his face, he was not the Shade I found that day. He CHANGED. His eyes got red, and he looked me with an evil grin. I scared, and tried to discover what happened. But it was too late. Shade was covered by a dark purple aura. Then he was wearing some kind of armor, that now I now that he EM Wave Changed into Dark Mega Man. He then started to destoy everything. EVERYTHING!!! I managed to escape from my house, as I saw how it burned because of Shade's attacks"

"Ken....." Mina said.

"He didn't stop. I shouted to him to stop, but he didn't obey me. He destroyed my house, with my parents still inside. He killed them.....he killed them.......HE KILLED THEM!!!!!!!!!!" Ken shouted as the rest of the WAZA warriors looked to him with a surprised face.

Geo and the rest tried to help him, so they calmed him down, and he recovered his sanity. Some minutes after this, he started to talk...

"I'm....I'm so....sorry....." Ken said with difficulties.

"It's okay Ken. I understand you. I lost my father when I was young, but he just vanished and I found him 3 years later. Sonia too. She lost her mother when she was even younger than me, and she didn't had a father, so she was alone. But we met and everything changed. We experimented many battles, and we both learn from each other, and now, she's my girlfriend. Try to calm you, Ken. Maybe your parents are not here anymore, but that's not excuse to get revenge. Revenge doesn't solve anything. And you're wrong. You're not alone, because you have Mina, your childhood friend, who is going to help you to forget this, right Mina?" Geo said.

"Of course! But don't continue to be sad. It makes me feel horrible...." Mina said depressed.

"Thanks......thanks everyone....." Ken said.

"No problem!" everyone said.

"But that's not excuse to forget about Shade. He and his Dark Order wants to conquer the world. We need to stop him. But we need your help to success. Are you with us......Ken Rage?" Geo asked, as he extended his hand.

"Count me in, Geo!" A new Ken replied, shaking his hands with Geo.

As everyone celebrate the transformation of Ken, someone of them wasn't celebrating. He was thinking in another thing that was annoying him for a while....

"This presence.....I feel it familiar. I think something is going to happen. Something very bad...." Solo thought.

*WARNING!!* *WARNING!!*

"Emergency at the center of Echo Ridge!!" The Chief yelled.

"Okay team! Let's do this!!" Ace yelled.

"TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN"

"TRANS CODE: HARP NOTE"

"TRANS CODE: ROGUE"

"TRANS CODE: ACID ACE"

"TRANS CODE: KAISER SYNCHROLANCE"

"TRANS CODE: HAWK RAIDER"

"TRANS CODE: QUEEN OPHIUCA"

"TRANS CODE: TAURUS FIRE"

"TRANS CODE: GEMINI SPARK"

"TRANS CODE: JACK CORVUS"

Everyone transformed and travelled where the incident was taking place....

CENTER OF ECHO RIDGE...

A large amount of virus was attacking the city. Mega Man and the others arrived just in time...

"MEGA BUSTER!!!"

"SHOCK NOTE!!!"

"FLYING KNUCKLE!!!"

"KAISER CLAW!!!"

"HAWK SCREAM!!!"

"WING LASER!!!"

"GORGON EYE!!!"

"WICKED FLAME!!!"

"TAURUS FIRE!!!"

"GEMINI THUNDER!!!"

All the viruses where eliminated. But that didn't over there....

"That was too easy..." Jack Corvus said.

"I think Shade has something to do with it..." Mega Man said.

"WOW! You discovered us, brother!!"

From the top of a building, Shade, Rose, and a stranger for the WAZA warriors, were standing there. Soon, they jumped and got in front of the WAZA warriors...

"Shade...." Mega Man said.

"Rose...." Harp Note said.

"...........No way...." Rogue said.

"What happened, Solo?" Acid Ace asked.

"It's not possible, you were....." Rogue said.

"Eliminated? Destroyed? For never return? I'm afraid you're wrong..." The stranger said.

"But you was trapped in the Zone of the Vanished!!!" Rogue yelled.

"I can thanks to Dr. Jak Metsubo. A real genius, if you want my opinion..." The stranger replied.

"So Dr. Jak was behind all of this after all...." Acid Ace said.

"Ohh, pardon me. I didn't present myself. My name is Sorian, descendant from the lost tribe of Mu, and brother of Solo...." Sorian said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!" Mega Man yelled.

"Solo has a brother?!" Harp Note asked.

"Of course he has one. You're seeing it in front of you...." Sorian said as he grabbed a Hunter VG and EM Wave Changed.

"EM Wave Change! Sorian! On Air!"

The Murian EMWC. When it finished, he was covered by a dark armor, with green parts in the parts of the legs and in his left arm, like Solo. His right hand was a EM Wave broadsword, that was color light blue. His hair was black with some parts in white, and with a large visor of red color....

"Forgive me brother, but conquer the world need sacrifices, like it did in Mu. Behold, the power of the darkness, the destruction!! Behold the threat of Scourge!!" Sorian, in his EM Wave form named Scourge, said.

**NEXT....**

**Chapter 8: The Real Scourge of Life**

**HollowKU: Hope you liked it, my friends. I want to announce that I'm truly sorry for not put this chapter in too much time. I know you like this fic, but I was lazy to continue it, so please, FanFiction Members, and fans from the Dark Order fic, I want you to forgive me...**

**Sonia (crying): That was the most beautiful speech that I ever heard!**

**HollowKU: Thanks Sonia. This is at least the only thing I could for my fans and for all the FanFiction Members.**

**Geo: Good work Hollow. You even make Rose cry...**

**Rose: I'm not crying for that stupid speech!!**

**Shade: In that case, why are you crying?**

**Rose: Because I'm starting to fall in love of you!!**

**HollowKU (with surprised face): Oh crap.....**


	8. The Real Scourge of Life

**HollowKU: Hi FanFiction Members! This is HollowKU to unveil the events of Chapter 8 of the Dark Order!**

***CLAPS AND MORE CLAPS***

**Sonia: Holly-kun is right! In the last chapter, Geo and the others, including me, were confronted by Shade, Rose and this Sorian guy...he is Solo's brother right?**

**Geo: Right. Also, like Solo, he can EM Wave Change without an EM Being as partner, transforming him into Scourge, the second Murian in the Star Force series.**

**HollowKU: But remember this is only a fic. All of you belong to Capcom.**

**Sonia and Geo: AWWWWWWW! Why?**

**HollowKU: But the OCs like Shade, Rose and Sorian belongs to me, and Dr. Jak belongs to techan from .**

**Rose and Shade: Yeah yeah...**

**HollowKU: So you are complaining? After I created you? T.T**

**Shade: Hollow! Don't cry! I was lying. You can cry everything you want. Hehehe!**

**HollowKU (borrowing a big pencil): I was not going to do that.**

**Shade: Oh no... EVERYTHING EXCEPT THAT!**

**HollowKU: Go Super Pencil! Erase him!**

**Shade: AHHHHHHHH!**

**HollowKU: HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Geo: What is so funny?**

**HollowKU: This pencil is fake! Is only a piece of wood! Hahaha! The fake pencil trick always work. Anyway, let's continue with the fic.**

**Mega Man Star Force:**

**The Dark Order**

**Chapter 8: The Real Scourge of Life**

Everyone was in silence. No one could hear any sound, except from the wind flowing around them. Solo, who was Rogue in that moment, couldn't believe that his brother, Sorian, was really there. The nightmare had just begun, and the worst didn't started...

"..." Rogue couldn't talk.

"What happened, brother? Why are you scared? It's because you remember that event, right?"

"Murian Worst Catastrophies. Chapter 3: The First Tribe War of Mu. How couldn't I forget it? IF YOU WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

"Come on! MURIANS NEEDED POWER! LE MU WAS TOO NICE WITH YOU! YOU NEEDED TO SEE THE NEW EVOLUTION OF MURIANS!" Scourge yelled.

"YOU CAUSED THE FIRST TRIBE WAR OF MU! IF MY POWERS WEREN'T SO STRONG, YOU WOULD HAVE DESTROYED MU ITSELF!"

"What do you mean by that, Solo?" Mega Man asked.

"Sorian and I were created as Mu Protectors. The Burai Tribe was the kingdom of all Mu. The other tribes Zerker, Saurian and Ninja tried constantly to destroy us, but Sorian and I stopped them, with the help of the Burai Army, of course. Since the 3 Tribes created the OOPArts, the destruction of towns in Mu was common. The Burai King tried to form a peace era with them, and it worked. But Sorian was not happy with that. He was convinced that Burai needed to be the supreme kingdom, so he, with some of his loyal soldiers, attacked the 4 tribes, focusing in Burai more. He killed the King, and was my duty to stop him. I almost died, but I won the battle. Sorian was exiled by the Judges of Mu. I was put in cryogenic state, because I almost died, and the Murian Medicines couldn't cure me. The last thing I remembered was that Mu was in reconstruction process. Many years passed until the cryogenic machine desactivated. When I saw Mu, it was destroyed. Completely destroyed. I decided to create, with all my power, a spacial rift to go to another land, because Mu was destroyed. I arrived here, to this dimension, and I met Dr. Vega. You know the rest of the story..."

"Stop of talking. Let's take this fight serious!" Scourge said as he vanished.

"What? Where did he go?" Acid Ace asked.

"I know where he is, but he is no fool. He disappeared because he knows that I want something…" Rogue said, only to continue his sentence. "...don't interfere in this. I will take care of him."

"Solo! What are you saying! We're a team!" Mega Man said.

"Yeah, dude. We are here to defeat them together!" Taurus Fire said.

"Even if we are a team, this fight is only mine. I'm the only one who can stop Sorian's wrath. You will die if you fight with him. I know his fighting skills, and that's the only advantage I have. So please, stay out of this one" Rogue said.

"But Solo... if you say that he is so powerful, you could get hurt fighting him!" Queen Ophiuca said.

"Are you worried about me, Luna?" Rogue asked.

"...NO! It's just that..." Queen Ophiuca replied blushing.

"Thanks for that, I suppose..." Rogue said. "Ok. To leave it clear, just don't interfere in my battle with Sorian..."

"Okay...I understand. But even if you try to stop me, I will help you if you are in danger..." Mega Man said.

"...I don't think I would need help...but if you insist..." Rogue said, drawing his Laplace Blade.

"You're ready brother?" Scourge reappeared, drawing his broadsword.

"I'm ready. LET'S FINISH THIS!" Rogue yelled as he vanished.

"Hpmh..." Scourge smiled as he vanished too.

"What? Where are they?" Taurus Fire asked.

"Maybe they want to fight alone. Since Sorian left, we have to take care of Shade and Rose" Acid Ace said.

"I don't think so, Satella-guy! Go, my precious viruses!" Shade released a great amount of viruses, which went directly to the WAZA warriors.

"EM Wave Change! Shade Stelar! On Air!"

"EM Wave Change...Rose Strumm...On Air..."

After that, they both transformed into the evil Dark Mega Man and Heartless Note!

"This is the plan. Ken and I will take care of Shade. Sonia and Mina take care of Rose, and the others take care of the viruses. Let's go!" Mega Man said as everyone separated in his orders.

"Time to finish this, BROTHER!" Dark Mega Man yelled as he drew his Dark Sword.

"This time you are right, SHADE!" Mega Man yelled as he charged his Mega Buster.

"DON'T FORGET ME, SHADE!" Kaiser Synchrolance yelled as he drew his Kaiser Sword.

"It's time to rock, ROSE!" Harp Note yelled.

"It's time to you to PERISH!" Heartless Note yelled.

"Hawk Raider is ready for ACTION!" Hawk Raider yelled.

Then everyone got separated. As Geo planned, he and Ken had to fight Shade. Sonia and Mina against Rose and the others were going to delete the viruses. As this fight was about to start, the battle of Solo and Sorian continued in another place...

WITH SOLO AND SORIAN...

"Rocket Knuckle!" Rogue shouted, as he unleashed his powerful rain of fist.

"You silly. Murian Barrier!" Scourge said, as a giant barrier appeared in front of him, making Rogue's knuckles disappear.

"Damn it..." Rogue said, as he took a deep breath to calm down.

"I don't want to hurt you, brother. Just surrender and maybe Dr. Jak will be gentle with you...maybe you can unite to us and create the Dark Empire!" Scourge said.

"Never!" Rogue yelled.

"That's disappointing. I thought you would see the reality of prosperity, but I was wrong. That thinking makes you a parasite in my new empire. Parasites must be erased from existence" Scourge said as he charged a powerful attack at his hand.

"What is that?" Rogue asked.

"A TRUE ATTACK!" Scourge yelled, as his punch charged at the fullest. "HADES' PUNISHMENT!"

"Oh no! ROGUE BREAK!" Rogue replied the attack, only to create a massive explosion.

After the smoke disappeared, Rogue was with some injuries, especially in his arm. Meanwhile, Scourge had some injuries in his chest, but they weren't as painful as Rogue's ones...

"Ahhh..." Rogue said, trying to not fell to the floor.

"I have to admit that your attack was powerful, but I can see that my attack was even more. Your injuries are the evidence..." Scourge said.

"...Shut up... I'm just starting!" Rogue yelled. "ROGUE BREAK!"

He used his attack again, destroying things which were at the range of the attack. Scourge tried to evade it, but it was too late...

"HAHA! Take that, fool!" Rogue yelled.

"Ughhh...very well. Since you want to play that way..." Scourge said, giving Rogue an evil smile.

"...The real fight is just starting..." Rogue thought.

WITH GEO, KEN AND SHADE...

"DARK SLASH!" Dark Mega Man yelled, using his Dark Sword to slash Mega Man.

"Battle Card! Wide Sword!" Mega Man yelled, clashing his Wide Sword with his brother's sword.

"Hehehe! Not bad at all!" Dark Mega Man said with an evil smile.

"Don't think you won the battle already!" Kaiser Synchrolance yelled, drawing his Kaiser Sword. "KAISER SLASH!"

"ARGHHHH!" Dark Mega Man yelled, hitting the floor. "Good. BUT THAT'S NOT ALL MY POWER! AHHHHHH!"

Dark Mega Man yelled to the sky, as a dark aura surrounded him, making him stronger and increasing his EM Waves at high levels...

"Geo, this doesn't look good!" Omega-Xis said.

"You're right! Shade's power is increasing, and that is bad for us!" Mega Man said.

"Geo! Use Kaiser's power! Maybe you can handle him that way!" Kaiser Synchrolance yelled.

"Right!" Mega Man yelled as he drew a special Battle Card.

"BEAST SYSTEM ACTIVATED: STARTING KAISER TRANSFORMATION"

After the Hunter VG program said that, Mega Man started to be covered by a green aura, only showing his silhouette through the aura. After a minute, the aura disappeared, unleashing the power that Mega Man used in his fight with Kaiser Synchrolance. Now he was Kaiser Mega Man!

**(HollowKU: If you don't remember, Geo used accidentally Kaiser's power**** to fight Kaiser Synchrolance in Chapter 4 of this fic.)**

"Let's get serious!" Kaiser MM yelled.

"I'll be always serious while I FIGHT YOU!" Dark Mega Man yelled.

"Okay, KAISER CLAW!" Kaiser MM drew some claws in his hands, and charged against his brother.

"DARK SLASH!" Dark Mega Man yelled, and charged at his brother.

When they made contact, a huge explosion was produced. A great amount of smoke was unleashed because of the explosion. When the smoke disappeared, Kaiser MM returned to his original form, and Dark Mega Man returned to human form, revealing a injured Shade.

"HAHAHAHA! Good job brother! You're even more powerful than last time! I like that. I like to fight with you because you are a good opponent! However, next time I will return with more powers, and with a new ally. Hehehe! All depends on Sorian's battle! See ya!" Shade laughed as he vanished.

"What did he mean with a new ally? And that all depended of Solo's battle?" Mega Man thought. "Oh no! Shade will take Solo as his new slave! We have to save him"

"Mina and the others are busy right now, so it depends to us now! Let's go!" Kaiser Synchrolance said, jumping to the Wave Road.

"Okay!" Mega Man yelled, following Ken in order to find Solo. "Solo, just wait, we're heading there. For the rest, I hope you can handle your battles..."

Mega Man thought that while heading to the battle of Solo, hoping that Shade doesn't arrive before them to control Solo. In a building near from there, Shade smiled, because his plan worked on Mega Man and Kaiser Synchrolance...

"Hehehe! That fools fell in my trap! Now I'm free to caught Hawk Raider!" Shade laughed but he stopped after seeing his injuries. "Maybe I should relax a bit and then I will catch Hawk Raider..."

WITH SONIA, MINA AND ROSE...

"HAWK SCREAM!" Hawk Raider screamed, unleashing a powerful attack heading to Heartless Note.

"NOTES OF DESPAIR!" Heartless Note yelled, releasing the powerful attack that hit with Hawk's attack.

"BOOOOM!"

"Arghhhhh!" Both Hawk Raider and Heartless Note yelled in pain.

"Mina!" Harp Note yelled, heading where Hawk Raider was. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine, but she won't be..." Hawk Raider said angry, looking at Heartless Note.

"You fool! My power can't be weaker than yours!" Heartless Note yelled. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"

As she screamed, a dark blue aura covered her, and then an evil smile appeared in his face, revealing that she has transformed into her Berserk Mode.

**(HollowKU: The first time Rose used her berserk mode was in Chapter 5 after Solo insulted her, saying that she was dating Shade.)**

"KILLING IS THE REASON I WAS BORN! AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITH YOU!" Berserk HN said.

"Crazy girl! Sonia, we have to handle this before she kills us!" Hawk Raider said.

"Okay! Let's attack!" Harp Note yelled.

"SCREAM OF PAIN!" Berserk HN yelled.

"SHOCK NOTE! FORTISSIMO!" Harp Note yelled.

"HAWK EXPLOSION!" Hawk Raider unleashed her most powerful attack.

"BOOOOOOOOOOM!"

As the smoke disappeared, Heartless Note remained in her Wave Form, but she was very injured to continue the battle. She was again defeated by Hawk Raider, but also by her counterpart Sonia...

"Damn it...ughhh...why I...I was defeated again...I'm a foolish, thinking...that I'm the strongest..." Heartless Note said, as she collapsed into the floor.

"She's horrible. Her need for fight is too dangerous... we're lucky we defeated her. I wonder why always villains get stronger after every battle." Hawk Raider said to Harp Note.

"Yeahhh..." Harp Note replied.

"Did you defeat Rose?" Someone asked.

"That voice!" Harp Note said, as she looked at the mysterious person, who revealed to be Shade.

"I knew it! You're Shade, right? You are that bastard that killed Ken's parents?" Hawk Raider yelled angry.

"That's me, girl! Or should I call you Hawk Raider?" Shade said as he was going to laugh.

"You bastard! DIE!" Hawk Raider yelled as she summoned her Hawk Katars, dashing where Shade was.

"Hehehe! FOOL GIRL, YOU FELL IN MY TRAP!" Shade laughed as he drew a buster-like weapon. "YOU'RE GONNA BE MY SLAVE!" he shouted as he shot the buster, and the shot hit Hawk Raider.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hawk Raider yelled in pain, putting her hands at her head.

"What did you do to her?" Harp Note asked angry.

"To put it easy Sonia, in only seconds your dear Hawk Raider will be under my control! Hehehe!" Shade laughed.

"...Lord Shade..." Hawk Raider said.

"Finally, the process finished!" Shade said.

"What do you need from me, master..." Hawk Raider said.

"Just follow me, and bring my dear Rose with you..." Shade said.

"As you wish, my master..." Hawk Raider said, picking up Heartless Note.

"Goodbye Sonia! And tell Geo that HE'S THE FOOLIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shade laughed as he vanished along with Hawk Raider and Heartless Note.

After that, Acid Ace and the others arrived where Harp Note was...

"It can't be..." Harp Note kneeled and started to cry.

"Sonia! What happened?" Acid Ace asked.

"I was fighting Rose. Mina and I defeated her, but Shade arrived and used a strange buster that can take control of minds, and he used it on Mina. Now she's his slave! And I didn't do anything!" Harp Note cried.

"That's terrible. Where is she now?" Acid Ace asked.

"I don't know. She vanished after Shade took control of her mind" Harp Note replied.

"Okay. We should take care of that later. I think that Solo needs our help. I received signals from Geo and Ken that they were heading where Solo is" Acid Ace said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Harp Note said.

Then they all vanished in the Wave Road, searching for Solo, Geo and Ken...

WITH SOLO AND SORIAN...

"Time to perish, brother!" Scourge yelled, as he charged his broadsword.

"I don't think so!" Rogue charged his Laplace Sword, ready for the attack.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Scourge attacked first, hurting badly Rogue...

"ARGHHHHH!" Rogue yelled in pain.

"Time to finish this brother. I will give you one opportunity. Join us and maybe I will be good with you..." Scourge said.

"I told that I will never join you, Sorian!" Rogue yelled.

"Fool. You protect this planet that doesn't resemble anything about Mu! Maybe is because that blond girl that you call Luna, right?" Scourge asked with a smile.

"Shut up!" Rogue yelled while blushing.

"Okay. Any last words, brother?" Sorian asked.

"I have two. KAISER CLAW!" Someone yelled from behind, hitting Scourge.

"Arghhhh! Who are you?" Scourge asked angry.

"I'm Mega Man, and I will not let you harm him!" Kaiser MM yelled.

"So you're Mega Man, huh? The Destroyer of Mu? Hahahaha!" Scourge laughed.

"Geo? What are you doing here? I TELL YOU TO NOT INTERFERE IN THIS BATTLE!" Rogue yelled.

"Well, if I didn't interfere, you would be dead now..." Kaiser MM replied. "Besides, I'm not alone..."

"KAISER SLASH!" Kaiser Synchrolance attacked, hitting him.

"Arghhhh!" Scourge yelled.

"Yeahh! I'm also here to help you..." Kaiser Synchrolance replied. "Hey! This is your chance! Attack him!"

"ROGUE BREAK!" Rogue yelled, hitting his brother with all his forces...

"ARGHHHHH!" Scourge yelled in pain because of Rogue's attack.

"Finally..." Rogue said, returning to his human form. "Thanks...I suppose..."

"You don't need to thank..." Kaiser MM said.

After that, the other WAZA Warriors arrived to the battle, which over some time ago...

"Hey guys are you alright?" Acid Ace asked.

"We're fine. We have defeated Sorian..." Mega Man replied, returning to be Geo...

"You defeated them, but I will prevail..." Someone said.

"SHADE!" Geo yelled.

"Hi brother! Hehehe!" Shade said.

"Hahaha! Your plan to control Solo didn't work!" Geo said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Solo wasn't my objective! He was just a distraction to accomplish my true mission!" Shade yelled, as he smiled and continued. "Come here, my servant..."

When he said that, a mysterious figure appeared next to him. At first they didn't recognized her, but she was Mina. Shade altered her to make her more powerful. Now she had some fox ears, a fox tail, and the Dark Order symbol in her chest...

"Behold! HAWK FOX RAIDER!" Shade yelled.

"YOU BASTARD! TURN MINA BACK TO HER TRUE SELF!" Ken yelled.

"Sorry, but that is not going to happen. Hawk, take care of this foolish people. I will return to the Orion Palace with Sorian..." Shade said as he vanished.

"This is not over yet, Solo! Next time you friends won't help you!" Sorian yelled as he vanished too.

"Wait!" Geo yelled.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! My master will relax, and I will take care of you!" Hawk Fox Raider yelled.

"We don't have another option. If we want Mina back, we need to take her down!" Ace yelled.

**NEXT...**

**Chapter 9: Fighting Against Bonds**

**HollowKU: Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review it, please.**

**Sonia: Why Mina was brainwashed to serve Shade?**

**HollowKU: Who's the author?**

**Sonia: You...**

**HollowKU: Okay. It's good to know that you understand who is the boss. Well people, hope to see your reviews. Until the next chapter!**


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey, FanFiction Members! Or MegaMan fans to be precise. I'm HollowKU, and I'm the creator of the Dark series, which started almost 4 years ago but I suddenly left the second installment, The Dark Order, in hiatus. About a year ago, I returned as a frequent author and started writing a Pokémon fic. During my return, I posted in my profile that I would revive the Mega Man fic I was writing years ago.

I tried to write and continue it...but I couldn't.

I'll always have Mega Man in my heart, but I blocked my imagination for Mega Man fics. As much as I tried to write the next chapter...I just stopped and saw that my style had changed after all those years I didn't write. I have to be honest. I thought that would be the end of my Mega Man fics.

However, my best friend **Omegaxis1** gave me an INCREADIBLE idea.

He told me that the reason that I have this horrible Writer's Block is that since I didn't touch 'The Dark Order' in years, it started to NOT be my story, but the story of my past self. I couldn't continue it because it was no longer my style. It was no longer my fic. That's when he suggested that I should RE-write it. In the style of my current self.

Ladies and gentlemen, I know it's been a while, but I officially announce...

"**Mega Man Star Force: The Dark Order N!**"

It will be a COMPLETE new written fic that will be the sequel of MMSF: The Feelings. There will be new battle scenes, new dialogue, more intense interaction between characters and EPICNESS overload! XD

However, I must say this too: Due to college, I've been REALLY busy. Besides that, I currently have a fic I'm working on. I don't know when this project will start, but it's official. I'll do it.

Well, with that being said, I shall take my leave. Hope this was good news for you, guys. And I'm really sorry for the ones I let down by retiring from writing this fic without saying a word.

Hope to hear from you soon, Mega Man FanFictioners!

HollowKU


End file.
